Oh Memory
by Shaybay143
Summary: Paily/McHastings. Going to college, got the girl, good friends. Life is great until Paige is in an accident. She can remember her whole life clearly but something is wrong. What happens when she falls in love with the last person she saw. Spencer deals with pretending to be Paige's gf while Emily suffers from the sideline. Will old feelings arise? No A. 1st Story. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Emily's POV**

I could feel the sun shining through my window as I got hotter laying under my comforter. I could hear birds chirping outside my window. I could smell my mothers famous apple pancakes all the way from the kitchen. I rolled over reaching out for my phone on my night stand. I had 3 text messages.

**Can't wait to get out of this town forever, but I am gonna miss you guys- Hannah**

**Have you seen my brown boots with the gold buckle on the side?- Aria**

The last text was a picture of Paige and Spencer standing near a water fall on their jog this morning. Today was our last day in Rosewood before we all set off for college. The 7 of us spent the whole summer together. The seven being my girlfriend Paige and I. We are both attending Upenn this fall after a grueling senior year along with Spencer who had broken up with Toby before the summer began. Aria who was dating Ezra a teacher at our old high school. Then of course Hannah and Caleb. Me, Paige, and Spencer were headed for Upenn while Aria and Hannah attended The NY Institute for Art. Caleb was going to move in with them in the city and attend a technical college nearby. Everything was working out for us. After all the drama and heartache that came along with living in Rosewood, we were all ready for change.

As I got out of bed and stretched I could see the U-haul parked outside of my house. All of my things along with Paige's belongings were stowed and ready to go. Months before summer we toured the campus and decided to get an off campus apartment. Spencer insisted on joining us which I didn't mind because I love her. Her and Paige had become really great friends over the summer. They bonded over athletics and being the best. Always trying to one up each other. We settled on a beautiful 3 bedroom student apartment.

One for Paige and I, one for Spencer, and one for Leslie. Now neither Spencer or I had met her yet. She was an old friend from New York Paige had known before she moved to Rosewood 2 years ago. They were always talking on the phone and skyping. Paige had been so excited when we found out all the two bedrooms in the complex were taken. That we were going to have to get a 3 bedroom if we still liked the apartment. She begged us to give her friend a chance. I gave in easily. It was Spencer who was hard to crack. She asked numerous questions and digging. In the end Paige got her way.

It was now 2 weeks before school started. Our apartment would be ready for move in tomorrow. Part of me wanted to leave the moment I got accepted into Upenn. Run and never look back. Then part of me would miss the familiarity of everything around me. I had lived here my whole life. My family was here. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Good morning lovely" I heard Paige say as she pushed the door open with her hips holding a food tray in her hands. She looked beautiful as always. Her long red brown hair past her broad shoulders. Her huge smile only adding to her beauty.

"Morning babycakes" I said bouncing over to her. She laid the tray on my bed. My mom had really outdone it. She made pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, and hashbrowns with OJ. I looked away from all the food and straight into Paige's eyes. Her red hair reflecting off her eyes almost making them shine. I grabbed her belt loops pulling her flush to my body. She leaned in and kissed me on my cheek. I smiled but wanted a real kiss. I leaned in but was rejected. I frowned at her.

" Em. I don't mean to sound rude but don't you think you should brush your teeth. You just got up" she said looking away. My hand instinctively flew up to my mouth. I pushed past her and ran out the room. I hadn't even thought about that. We were going to be living together in just a days time. I would have to start thinking more "us". I smiled as I brushed my teeth. Us. Just us. Both swimming and 0going to a wonderful school with one of my best friends.

" No. It's final. Not doing it. I don't care how much money you offer me" I could hear Paige say as I walked back in the room.

" Hey look I gotta go. Yea of course. I'll see you in a little while. Ok. Bye" she said hanging up the phone.

" Who was that?" I asked sitting by my food.

" Leslie. She decided to drive here first. She is going to meet me at my house in a few hours so she can leave with us in the morning.

" Oh ok awesome" I said biting a piece of bacon. I all of sudden became very hungry. I started eating my food forgetting Paige was there. She was playing on her phone. Giggling at something.

" What is so funny?" I asked leaning forward to get a better look at her screen. It was a picture of Spencer burning a old picture of Toby. She had found it under her bed while packing. They had broken up just before high school ended. She had taken Connor to the senior prom and Toby disappeared. She never liked to talk about it. She just said they were heading in different directions. We never even seen her cry after everything they had been through. She was hard as nails Spencer Hastings. We just left it at that.

" Hey we should probably get ready to go?" she said standing up. She took my tray and left the room. I had only left out a few items of clothing after I packed everything. I threw on some capris and a white tank top. Ran my fingers through my hair and was ready to go. I was met at the stairs by Paige. The house was silent. I realized my mom was gone. She was away with my dad.

" Did you make me that whole breakfast?" I asked mockingly.

" Yes I did" she said matter of factly. I grabbed my stomach making heaving noises.

" Oh shush. You thought it was great."

"Your right it was amazing. Thank you" I leaned up giving her a kiss. Her hands wrapping around my waist. She pulled me closer as my heads laid lightly on her shoulders.

" You know we could just go back upstairs?" I said breaking our kiss.

" Em. We have to go."

" No we don't." I said trying to convince her back to my bedroom.

" Everyone is waiting for us. We are already late" she said pulling me towards the door. I grabbed my keys off the hallway table and we made our way out.

**Paige's POV**

As we drove listening to the radio. My eyes mostly focusing on the road but often glancing over at my wonderful girlfriend. I really couldn't believe how far we had come. Especially me. I was going to a top 20 college with Emily, swimming, and actually had friends. All three of those were because of Emily I knew. She kept me swimming when I wanted to give up. She introduced me to her great friends. We had originally gotten off to a rotten start. They were a close knit group who didn't really accept me until we were months into our relationship. Spencer gave me the hardest time because we had our troubles before I became involved with Emily. Both of us neck and neck for Valedictorian. Over the summer we spent a lot of time together staying in shape. She brought out my competitive nature and pushed me harder than Emily. Plus she didn't baby me. At times we are actually pretty cruel to each other. My thoughts switched to the cabin in front of us. I pulled over onto a gravel parking space next to Spencer's Dodge Charger. I also recognized Hannah and Aria's Honda.

" See you made us late. Everyone else is here. You know how Spencer gets" I said closing my door. Emily came around the car taking my hand.

" Were only like a hour late. I mean were going to here all day."

" Ok you tell her that" I said pointing to the door where Spencer was standing arms folded.

" You guys are so late. Did I wear you out this morning McCullers?" she smirked.

" Nope. Not my fault. Emily woke up late"

" Thanks Paige" she said giving my hand a squeeze.

"Ok. Just get in here" she said ushering us in. Today is every ones last full day in Rosewood. We decided to get together for one last hoorah. Spencer rented a cabin and made all the plans for the day. The cabin was very nice on the inside not matching the rustic outside look.

" Finally grandmas" Hannah yelled as we entered the living room. I gave a small wave to everyone in the room.

" I can see someone has already enjoyed herself a few drinks" Emily said pointing to the cups on the table next to Hannah's chair.

" Those are totally not all mine" she said defensively. I looked over to see Aria and Ezra looking at books over the fire place. They both acknowledged us as we sat on a big recliner. Emily sitting on me once I got comfortable.

" Do you guys want something to drink?" Spencer asked.

" Please?" Emily said.

" Do not let her make your drink. She makes her drinks like she makes her coffee" Aria interjected. Mostly everyone grimaced at the thought. She stuck her middle finger up rotating it before exiting to the kitchen. Emily turned leaning on my shoulder.

" So what is planned for the evening?" Caleb asked looking around the room.

" I think Spencer said something about strip poker" Hannah joked.

" I like you guys but I'm pretty sure not all of you are 18. Plus that would just be weird for me." Ezra added. We all laughed at the thought.

" Yea. Me too. That is kind of weird for me" Caleb said.

" Fine. When we start to play you losers can go to the store or something. Guess you won't get to see" Hannah jabbed. The boys looked at each other.

" We will just have to make sure you are the ones losing your clothes" Caleb said pecking Hannah on the nose. I wrapped my arms around Emily's waist. She turned looking at me. Smiling down at me.

" Alright. Here we go" Spencer said laying down a tray of drinks. They were pink with little umbrellas in really big fishbowl glasses.

" Someone really wants to play strip poker" Hannah laughed. Spencer gave her a dead stare causing her to stop laughing. We all reached for our drinks. I took a sip of mine. It was strong but pretty good.

" Mmmhmm. This is delicious." I said taking another sip.

" Thank you" Spencer said before grabbing her own. The next few hours went by quickly. All just talking about memories with each other. Reminiscing about the good and bad times. All the countless times they had gotten themselves in trouble and relied on each other to help one another. They were so close. I had my numbers of stories too added over the last year or so. The boys went to go to the store for more pineapple juice and ice. Spencer hadn't expected us to drink so much.

" Better not play without us" Caleb joked walking out the door with Ezra. My legs went to sleep about an hour ago.

" Em. I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air."

" Ok baby." she said lifting up off of me. I made my way to the glass patio door. I slid it open stepping out into the fresh air. I shook my legs for a minute waiting for the feeling to come back. I pulled my phone out my pocket. I had 7 missed calls and 3 texts. All from leslie. Fuck. Fuck. I forgot she was coming early. I started dialing her number.

" Oh god. I am so freaking sorry. I got wrapped up with Emily and the girls. Where are you?" I said before she had time to say anything.

" I've only been sitting outside your house for 2 hours." she said angrily.

" I'm sorry. I'll come get you right now. I'm on my way Les. I'm sorry" I said hanging up. I hurriedly slid the door open. I made over to where Emily was sitting.

" I have to go. I forgot Leslie was coming early. She has been sitting at my house for like ever. I'll be back soon."

" Ok. Do you want me to go with?" she asked standing up.

" No. No. Enjoy time with your friends." I said kissing her on the cheek. I was out the door before she could say protest. I peeled out the driveway and made my way through the woods back to town. Leslie had been my best friend since 9th grade. We met back in New York and had stayed in touch after I moved. She knew everything about me and I knew everything about her. I scolded myself for not going to New York to visit but she never made a big hoot about it.

I pulled onto my street and could see her moving truck parked out front. I slowly pulled into my driveway. I hadn't seen her in over two years. She had really grown up. I looked to see her hop down from the moving truck. She had long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a curvacious body. She was very short but the high boots she was wearing gave a tall appearance. I remember her being pretty but my mind couldn't wrap around the fact that she had blossomed into a gorgeous woman. This is the girl I used to have pillow fights with at our sleepovers.

" Get over here Mars" she said opening her arms for a hug. No one else called me that but her. We had come up with it years ago.

" Ahhh" I said spinning her around in the middle of the street.

" Damn. I can not believe you are here. This is crazy. Us going to college" I said getting a good look at her.

" Paige you look really good. So glad you got rid of the bangs. Long hair is good on you" she said pulling some hair down.

" You look amazing Les" I said.

" Oh thank you" she said smiling.

" Come on. I can't wait for everyone to meet you" I said walking back to my car.

" Hey actually can I drive my own ride?" she said taking a few steps towards the back of the truck. I noticed a long silver trailer was attached to it.

" I didn't know you had a car" I said questionably.

" I don't" She said unlocking the moving truck. A loud roar erupted throughout the air. Slowly one wheel of a black ninja motorcycle appeared followed by the rest of the shiny bike.

" Holy crap." was all I managed to say. The bike suited her well. Her long legs tucked into long black boots with a matching black helmet.

" I'll follow you." she said before putting the helmet on.

We made our way out of town. I looked back every so often to make sure was still there. She waved at me and I realized I was worried for no reason. I looked forward embarrassed. They gang must have heard the loud bike engine because they were standing outside when we pulled up. I parked in my original spot and Leslie pulled in behind me. She pulled her helmet off just like they do in the movies. She shook her head a bit fixing her hair into place. I held her helmet while she put her bike on its kickstand. I stuck the helmet on the handlebar and stepped back.

" You think your badass?" I asked eying her bike.

" Badass enough for you Mars." she said lightly pushing me away then grabbing me and pulling me strongly into her. She hugged me tightly and I could feel the eyes on us.

" I missed you Mars" she whispered into my shoulder.

" I missed you too Venus" I said before slowly retreating from the hug. I threw my arm around her shoulders leading her towards the group.

" Hey guys. This is Leslie. Leslie Rhodes. My best friend in the whole world" I said squeezing her shoulders. Every one said different variations of hello and heys. Once satisfied with meeting her we all went back inside the cabin for our last night in Rosewood together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Emily's POV**

A loud noise interrupted a story I was telling about the time when Hannah slapped Jenna Marshall when she hit on Caleb deliberately. The sound was getting louder. Almost like a rumbling.

" Is that Paige's car? She might want to get that checked" Hannah said.

" I don't know what that is" I said getting up for the door. Everyone followed me to the door. I stood outside as the noise got louder. I saw Paige's car pull around the corner followed by the cause of the noise. The black motorcycle parked behind Paige's car blocking her in.

" Damn she is attractive. I mean if I was gay. Well I'm straight and she is still hot" Hannah said fanning herself. We all watched as the girl removed her helmet handing it to Paige. She shook her hair out and flipped it back. She pushed Paige making her laugh because Paige is like a stone wall. Then she grabbed the brunette pulling her into a hug. They laughed about something as they approached us.

" Hey guys. This is Leslie. Leslie Rhodes. My best friend in the whole world" Paige said looking at the blonde girl.

" Hey" I said waving at her.

" Hi" Hannah said.

" Ok. Inside. Inside" Spencer herded us inside. We made our way back to the living room.

" Can we play strip poker now" I heard Caleb ask.

" I think he has had a little too much to drink" Ezra said. He did look a little red.

" No seriously lets do it" Hannah said excitedly.

" Guys calm down. We have a new person in the group. I think we should get to know her before we go asking her to take her clothes off" Spencer said making reference to Leslie. Even though she had asked every question in the book months ago.

I watched the blonde girl sit on the love seat. I waited for Paige to return to our earlier seat but instead she sat on the floor in front of Leslie. I just plopped down in the big recliner. It was the first time she had seen her in like 2 years. I could give her away for a night. Plus I had forever with her.

" This is Spencer, Hannah, Caleb, Emily, Aria, and Ezra." Paige said pointing at everyone respectively.

" So what is your story? Tell us about yourself?" Hannah said taking a sip of her drink.

" Well I am from Long Island, New York. I am 18. I am studying chemistry at Upenn. I met Paige in 9th grade. My favorite color is black. I am allergic to shrimp and coconut. I am single. My middle name is gail. Is that enough?"

" Now we can play strip poker?" Hannah asked looking at the group.

" How did you and Paige meet?" Spencer asked.

" I met Paige at our first school dance. I was sitting alone at a table and she came over starting a conversation with me. We spent the whole dance laughing and talking about lame the dance was."

I could see the smile on Paige's face. I couldn't imagine being away from my best friends for 2 years. I smiled at her as she looked up at Leslie telling the story.

" One more. Are you gay?" Spencer asked raising her eyebrow.

" I am."

" Can we play now?" Hannah said loudly.

" Fine. I'll go get the cards" Spencer said heading to the kitchen.

" I am going to step outside for a second" Leslie said standing and stepping over Paige. Paige didn't say anything but instead followed her out the glass doors.

" She seems pretty cool Em." Aria said cross the room.

" Oh yeah. I am sure I'll love her." I said watching them exit the house. I went to the kitchen to get another drink. When I came back to the living room everyone was looking out the patio door. I walked around and joined them squishing against the glass. I could now see that Leslie was on the diving board. She was wearing nothing but a sports bra and some boy shorts. She bounced up and down on the diving board. When she noticed the light come on she waved at us. We all waved back.

" That girl has got a nice bod. Not as nice as Paige's body but still nice" Hannah said slurping her drink.

" How do you know Paige has a nice body?" I asked looking at Hannah. She pointed over to the side of pool. I saw Paige slipping out her shorts. She already had her shirt off. She was wearing a black sports bra and black boy shorts. The boy shorts fit her athletic swimmer body perfect. Making the underwear look like they had been painted on. Her chiseled stomach forming a V before cutting down into the shorts. My girlfriend had an amazing body. She was usually much more shy about her body. I could see her laughing at something Leslie said giving her the middle finger. Leslie just stuck out her tongue at everyone. Paige climbed the stairs up on the diving board. Leslie bent over facing us. I could see Paige running towards her. I thought she was going to push her but instead dove over her. Leslie stood up clapping.

" I wanna go outside" Caleb complained.

" You just want to see that girl's body. Don't you?" Hannah said accusingly.

" No Han. I really just want to go outside. You guys are kind of making me sweat" he said pointing to our little huddle. He slid open the glass door and we all followed suit out onto the patio. I stood at the edge of the grass as I watched Paige pull herself out the pool. She shook her hair around before looking up at me.

" Hi" she said shyly.

" Your such a goofball" I said jokingly. She turned to Leslie still bouncing up and down.

" Go or I am going to come up there and push you" Paige said making a shoving motion.

" Ok Ok. Pushy." Leslie turned and faced the end of diving board. She lifted her hands into the air. She lunged forward doing a cartwheel then managed to turn around where she back flipped off the board.

The group behind me erupted into cheers.

" Yes. Yes." Paige yelled jumping up and down. She walked to the edge of the pool helping Leslie get out. Her body was glistening as the sun reflected off her body.

" That was so good. You have gotten way better than me. I kind of let my tricks go to hell once I starting doing competitive swimming." Paige said rubbing her head.

" It's ok. Just show me something" the blonde said pushing Paige back to the board. Paige reluctantly climbed up the stairs. She looked over at me. I just nodded showing her my support. She lifted her hands into the air.

" Go big or go home Mars" I heard Leslie say to Paige.

" If I pull this off we get the bedroom with the garden tub. Deal?" Paige said winking at me.

" Fine. Fine, but it has to be worth MY garden tub" Leslie said slapping Paige's foot.

" Alright. How about a inward tuck somersault." Paige said lifting her eyebrow. I knew that Paige loved swimming but I didn't know she used to dive. I had no idea what they were talking about but I really wanted that room. It had a door that led out onto a small balcony. The bathroom was the biggest of the three. Had a stand up glass shower connected to a large garden tub with double sink setup. It was the master bedroom. We had drawn straws for it months before and unfortunately got stuck with the bedroom with no windows or anything.

" You can't do it. The diving board is way too low" Leslie said putting her hands on her hip.

" What about a backward inward twist?" Paige asked.

" It's your funeral" Leslie said. I watched Paige line her toes up with the diving board facing away from the pool. She edged back as far as she could go before leaning forward. She sprung her body back into a ball. Once over the pool she spread her legs out twirling until she straightened out diving into the water. I clapped as she pulled herself out the water. She smiled wiping all the water away from her face.

" Damn it. I thought you were rusty" Leslie said giving Paige a light shove.

" Yea V. I'm rusty not handicap." Paige joked. Spencer who had already thought ahead brought over 2 towels.

" Thanks Spence" Paige said drying off.

" Can we please go play a game? It doesn't even have to be strip poker. Right now I will settle for uno." Hannah said before going back into the house.

" That was really good Paige. I didn't know you dived" I said to her.

" Oh yeah. That is how I got into competitive swimming. I loved to dive but I was way too tall and muscular." she said wringing her hair dry. After the girls had put their clothes on the rest of us made our way back to the living room.

" So were going to play never have I ever" Aria said once everyone was settled in.

" Ok. I'll start. Never have I ever had sex on school grounds" Hannah said excitedly. Spencer immediately took a sip knowing that question was geared towards her. She had sex with Connor in the limo while we were still inside the school She didn't tell us about it until later that night after we all sat on the seat on the ride home.

" Ok my turn. Ummm never have I ever dated someone with longer hair than me." Spencer added quickly. I watched Paige and Leslie take a gulp of their drinks. Hannah also took a sip of her drink.

" Let's see. Never have I ever dated the same sex" Aria said.

" What a cheap shot" Paige said before taking a sip of her drink. Of course I took a sip along with Leslie.

" Never have I ever liked the same sex" Caleb chimed in.

" Really? Are you trying to get me drunk" I joked. Out the corner of my eye I watched Spencer take a quick sip of her drink.

" Ohhhh" Caleb said pointing at her Spencer.

" It was a long time ago. It is irrelevant now" Spencer said nonchalantly.

" I know who it is" Hannah said loudly. We all looked at her waiting for her to blab.

" It was Ali. Right? Right?" Hannah asked poking fun at Spencer.

" No. Never." she answered scrunching her face in disgust.

" Never have I ever like Paige Mccullers" Ezra said pointing at Spencer as if he was answering a question on a game show. We all looked at Spencer as her face reddened and she looked straight to the ground. I slid to the edge of my seat. Everyone was looking at me then back to Spencer when she finally spoke.

" It was when she first moved here. I didn't even know her. I just thought she was attractive and really good at sports. That's it." She looked at me finishing her sentence. I had already known. She told me a while back when Paige and I first started dating. She said she liked her because she reminded her a lot of herself but hated her because of her involvement to me. We were a very close knit group. We had always been. Brought together by Ali, an old friend of ours who kind of ran our group into the ground at times. Even after she moved away with no warning we stayed close. Something so small as her crushing on Paige two years ago didn't bother me.

" Never have I ever did drugs" Ezra added looking around curiously. I watched Paige drink again.

" Oh spill. Paige. Now" Hannah said hastily.

" You tell them" Paige said tapping Leslie's leg.

" Alright so me and Paige. We go to this like super secret underground party. It is in like this shabby old warehouse and you have to get a special invite to come. So we get there and I show the guy at the door our invite. The place is packed. There is people everywhere. Flashing lights. The whole shabang. We meet up with some friends from school who invite us to their VIP section. Our friend Kyle pulls out a bag of mushrooms. Paige is like hell yeah and grabs a few trying to impress me. The whole night she is walking around the party telling everyone she doesn't have legs. Telling me she cant feel her lips we kiss. And then we got home she threw up all night long. It was crazy."

We all just sat and stared at her. I wasn't sure I heard her right. The bashful look on Paige's face and her hesitation said everything.

" I need some fresh air" I said booking it for the back door.

" Emily wait" Paige said following me out.

" Really Paige?" I said shaking my head once we were outside.

" Emily. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out when I asked you about her moving in." Paige said reaching for me. I stepped back away from her.

" So you think it is better that I found out now? In front of my friends who also didn't know you two used to date. My friends who know were moving in together tomorrow with your ex!"

" Emily. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think this far ahead. I just know that when we heard that our apartment complex was all out of two bedrooms I was just excited because I had the perfect third roommate. I just didn't want to give you a reason to say no. She is my best friend."

" Who you dated Paige. Then lied to me about it" I turned away from her.

" I know it sounds bad but it is not what it seems like. I didn't want her to have to live in a dorm or apartment with someone she didn't know when I was right there. She is a really great person if you just give her a chance."

" That isn't the point. The point is you lied to me. You hid the fact that you two dated from me so that she could move in. Now that I know and I can't do anything about her moving in because it is too late I feel stupid. Like you played me"

" Em I'm sorry. I did not mean for you to feel like this. I guess I was hoping it wouldn't come out and everybody could just be chill."

" Let's just try to enjoy the rest of the night" I said walking past her to the glass door. When I opened it only Leslie sat in the living room.

" They are in the kitchen" the blonde said reading my mind. I gave her a small smile and made my way to the kitchen. They all stopped talking when I walked in.

" What the hell Em? Did you know that they used to date?" Hannah said bluntly.

" No I didn't. I really don't want to talk about it" I said dryly. They were all looking at me with pitiful eyes.

" Ok well how about we just turn on a movie then. No more questions" Spencer smiled at me.

" Thanks" I said hugging myself.

I took a seat next to Spencer. I could see Paige through the glass door. Her head bowed as the little blonde yelled. I couldn't hear words but just sounds. I could see her hands flying as she spoke. Paige barely getting a word in. She just stood there. Next thing I know they are coming back inside. We all shifted our attention to the TV like we hadn't been trying to listen in. The blonde stepped in front of the TV with Paige standing to the side.

" I am really sorry. I had no idea that Paige hadn't told you guys we dated. That was over two years ago and there is absolutely nothing between us anymore. I am literally just really happy to have her back in my life as a friend." she said throwing her hands up as if to surrender.

" It's ok. Not your fault" was all I could manage to say.

" Hey were just going to call it a night" Aria added breaking the tension.

" But it's only 8" Spencer said jumping out her seat.

" I know but I told my parents I would have one last dinner with them before I left" Aria added tugging on Ezra shirt.

" We will see you in the morning though? The Brew at 10?" Spencer said anxiously.

" We will be there" she said hugging her and leaving. The place was way too awkward for me now.

" I am going to head out too Spence. I will see you at 10 though."

" Since everyone is leaving, I guess I will go too. Can you throw those cups away and turn off those lights?" she said to the group. I made my way to the patio flipping off the switch. I saw Paige grab some cups off the table and walk off to the kitchen. After some quick tidying we were all ready to head home.

" How long did you date?" I asked Paige after driving 10 minutes in silence.

" Like 6 or 7 months." she answered.

" Were you in love with her?" I asked not being able to stop myself from digging deeper.

" I thought I was. Until I met you. Now I know it was nothing but a little high school relationship. Before you ask no, we were not dating when I moved here. We broke up months before I moved."

" Why did you break up?" I asked not missing a beat.

" We were better as friends. Happier as friends. Emily I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I haven't seen her in two years. The thought of living with my best friend and being around her all the time like before I moved just got the best of me. I didn't want to give you and Spencer any reason to say no. I see you with the girls and I realize I used to have that. I thought I could have it again. I just wanted to live with my girlfriend and our two best friends. It was a vision I didn't want to see crushed. I'm sorry" I could hear the regret in her voice.

" I guess I get it. I would have done the same thing had it been one of my friends." I said quietly. She didn't say anything as we drove to her house. We parked as Leslie put her bike up. I watched as she jogged to the car.

" Are you sure you wanna stay in a hotel? You can stay at my house in the guest room." Paige offered.

" No it's fine. Really. I kind of don't want to come face to face with your dad. The last time I saw him I was kind of in a compromising position. I'll see you in the morning" she said crossing the street to her moving van. I eyed Paige as we drove back to my house.

" You really wanna know? Paige asked reaching for my hand.

" It is going to bother me if I don't know" I said.

" Ok. So this is when we were just friends. My dad was supposed to have been gone overnight so we had the bright idea of throwing a party. A bunch of people showed up. Completely trashed the house. I was so wasted I didn't know what was going on. Leslie is laying on the kitchen island, no top on and a shot of tequila in her belly button. I lick some salt off her stomach, sip the shot out her belly button, and chomp down on a piece of lime. Everybody is cheering when I look up and see my dad slowly clapping. It was terrible"

" You guys sound pretty wild" I said warily.

" To be honest. We were. We went to school, dived, and partied. She is part of the reason my family moved me to a small town like Rosewood. They wanted me away from her" Paige explained.

" Is she really that bad?" I asked.

" She is a bit of a dare devil. She is not a bad person at all. She is just headstrong. One time we sneaked into a brand new hotel. It wasn't even open yet. Slept there for two days before the cops got a call reporting movement in the one of the windows. We got chased out the hotel. She pushed me down into a ditch while she led them away and took the blame."

" Wow. She must really care about you?" I asked squeezing her hand

" Yea. And vice versa but she is like a little sister to me now. Nothing more" she said reassuringly.

" Why does she keep calling you Mars?" I asked remembering back to the cabin.

" We used to really be into Greek and Roman Mythology. Mars is the roman name for Ares, god of war. He was arrogant, competitive, and bold. It just kind of stuck after we took the class together."

" Sounds just like you" I teased. We pulled up to a parking lot near a line of woods. Just past the parking lot was our favorite running trail. We had basically ran it all summer and I knew it by heart. I was in great shape but Paige was a born athlete. I think it mostly had to do with the fact that I swam for fun while Paige originally did it only for the competitive nature brought on by her dad. He pushed her in everything she did. Her grades, field hockey, swimming, and even me. I liked Paige's dad. He was a little rough on her at times but had really came around once she got accepted to Upenn. Like he realized she was leaving, like she had a choice to never come back. It scared him. He started being way more active in her life. Accepting our relationship and inviting me around more. It was nice for the both of us.

Paige went to the trunk returning with a blanket and a flashlight. She opened my door for me taking my hand and leading me to the trail. I held her hand tightly as we followed the glow of the flashlight on the ground. Finally we reached a nice grassy area under a huge tree. She fanned out the blanket on the grass and patted the ground beside her. I quickly took my spot crooked in her arms. I laid on her chest as it fell and rose.

" I thought this day would never come. I didn't think I was going to survive high school" she said lightly.

" Yea. It really was a challenge. I am so glad I met you. I can't imagine not meeting you now that your in my life" I said rubbing my hand up and down her stomach.

" Emily you saved me" she said in a serious tone. I avoided her eyes. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I didn't want to think about it. Paige was my everything next to the girls and my parents. I thought I was the luckiest person in the world when she asked me out. She is sweet, considerate, educated, beautiful, and mine. I couldn't think of it any other way. I never wanted to. Her hand reached down cupping my chin. She lifted my chin until our lips met. Both wet and anxious. It was a gentle kiss.

" Emily, I love you." she said softly.

" I love you too. More than you know" I said laying my head back on her chest. We laid in silence for a while until I fell asleep listening to her heartbeat. The heartbeat of an Angel.

**Paige's POV**

I bounded up the stairs of my front porch. I looked back at Emily one more time in the car before opening the door and stepping in.

" Dad. Were getting ready to head out" I yelled slowly closing the door. The house was humming with sound. Slow jazz played on the stereo. I rounded the corner into the kitchen. At the sink was my dad's new girlfriend. They had been seeing each other for a few months. She was always cooking us dinner since dad couldn't cook. She was a nice lady from the next town over. Her name was Lena and she made my dad happy. I think she is part of the reason he let up on me dating Emily once he realized how happy someone made him.

" Hi Paige" she said softly when she turned around.

" Hey Lena. Have you seen my dad?" I asked leaning on the counter.

" He is out back. He is kind of having a hard time with today. He is outside draining the pool like your never going to come home."

" Oh gosh. I guess I will go talk to him" I said grabbing an apple off the table. I didn't really think today would be a bid deal. My dad didn't like to make a fuss over things. He liked simple and quiet. I made me way to the back door. I could see him through the blinds mowing the grass. He had sunglasses on so I couldn't tell his emotions by his face. I stepped out the door and onto the deck. He noticed me immediately. He cut the lawn mower off before walking up on the deck.

" To my office, Paige" he said not even acknowledging my presence. I followed behind him with my head down. I took a seat in front of his desk. My hands became sweaty as I began to fidget.

" Stop fidgeting." he said abruptly causing me to throw my hands to my sides. He pulled a gift bag from behind his chair setting it on top of the desk.

" It is a going away present" he said dodging my eyes. I slowly reached for the bag. I dug into the bag grabbing an envelope. Inside was a piece of paper listing all my expenses. Tuition, Meal Plan, Books, Lab fees, parking pass, and other miscellaneous . It had all been completely paid for in full. My amount due was 0. I knew that my sports scholarship had paid for most of it but I still had to take out some loans at the beginning of the summer. I had no loans on the payment sheet, just a cash amount totaling in 2,000 dollars which I assumed my dad had paid. Their was something else in the envelope. A debit card with my name on it. The picture on the card was a picture of me and Emily after our swim team had won a huge swim meet at the end of senior year. The one where a scout came up to me announcing his interest in us, the happy duo. Both us smiling at the camera wet as can be. A small sticky note read 1,000$. My eyes began to tear when I realized what he had done.

" Hey no. Don't you start crying. Keep digging" he said rigidly pushing the bag closer. I stuck my arm down in the bag. I pulled out a square object laying it on the table. A photo of me when I was just a kid. My mom and I floating in the pool on our backs. It was one of the only photos I have of the both us. My dad had blown it up to a 11x 14 and put it in a frame. I put my hand back down in the bag feeling for another object. A long silver box sat at the bottom. I pulled it out sitting it on the desk. I opened it. A thin silver chain laid on the soft velvet cushion inside the box. A single charm along with it. It was an anchor.

" Look under the lining" he said. I lifted up the corner of the lining to find an exact copy of the necklace above it.

" I figured you could give one to Emily. A good luck charm for the both of you" he said looking everywhere but at me.

" Dad I... Thank you" was all I could manage to say. This was way more than I had ever expected.

" Your welcome. You deserve it for all your hard work" he said stoically. I put everything back in the bag before standing up. I walked around the desk and gave him a hug. He patted me on the back.

" You better get going. You don't want to get stuck in traffic" his way of saying this was awkward. I grabbed hold of my bag and made my way to the kitchen to say bye to Lena.

" Getting ready to head out Lena. I hope I see you for Christmas" I said watching her making pancakes.

" I hope you come home before that Paige. Your dad would really like that I am sure." she said not taking her eyes off the cabbage.

" I'm just glad he met someone like you. Who treats him good" I said. She just smiled at me.

" Oh I almost forgot" she said skipping to the fridge. She pulled out a few plastic containers setting them on the counter. She reached in one of the cabinets grabbing a shopping bag.

" I made you some food to get you started. Just some basic stuff to stick in your new fridge. Macaroni and cheese, potato salad, baked beans, and salad fixings. Something to eat until you go grocery shopping. You can keep the containers for your apartment. I bought them just for you" she said as she arranged the items nicely in the bag.

" Wow. Thank you Lena. That is great. I would have never thought of something so nice" She handed me the bag and walked me to the door. Giving me a half hug as she held open the door for me. I smiled at her was I made my way to the car. I put the two bags in the backseat so I wouldn't forget their was food that needed to be refrigerated.

" How was it" Emily asked once I got my seat belt on.

" Better than expected" I said holding her hand. Now all we needed was to pick up the trailer and head to The Brew to say our goodbyes. I held her hand all the way to her house thinking of ways to give her the necklace. I wanted it to be special. We pulled up at her house.

" Are you sure there is nothing that you need in the house?" I asked backing my Jeep up to the trailer.

" No. I have everything I need" she said smiling. I smiled back at her. I leaned over waiting for her to meet me half way. Her lips tasted like honey. Honey with just a hint of mint. A burning sensation on my lips. Something about kissing her. She always wore Burt's bees. Leaving me wanting more. I pulled away licking my lips.

" You like?" she asked.

" Yes. You taste very good" I said. Once I hooked the trailer to the Jeep we made our way downtown to our favorite coffee spot. I parked on the street away from other cars. I noticed Hannah and Aria's U-haul parked behind their Honda. We made our way across the street and into the building. Everyone was there but Leslie sitting in our favorite spot past the counter.

" Morning" Spencer said loudly as we approached the group.

" Hey guys" I heard Emily says next to me.

" I got everyone's coffee order and there is a bunch of food. Take whatever you want" she said pointing to the table filled with varieties of pastries. We took our seat on the couch.

" So this is it. You guys excited?" Ezra asked sitting on the arm of a chair.

" I am so ready. Can not wait to get out of here." Hannah answered quickly.

" Same here. If it wasn't for my parents still living here, I would never come back" Aria added. Just then my phone began to ring. It was Leslie.

" Hey Les. Are you lost?" I said.

" No I see your trailer but can you come outside?" she sounded worried.

" Yea. I'm coming" I said hopping from my seat. I exited the door to see her pulling down the street behind our trailer. I jogged down the sidewalk and looked before I crossed.

" Is everything alright?" I asked.

" No. I told my mom were not going to be there until 3. She thought I said 10 so she is already there at the new apartment. She just called me asking me where I was. She starting yelling saying I told her 10 and when I tried to tell her I think she misunderstood, of course she flipped on me. I just need to get on the road like now before she drives back to New York. I just wanted to let you know. Have fun with your friends though."

" Damn that sucks. I was hoping we could all follow each other. It's all good. Tell your mom I said hey. Drive safe please" I said hitting the side of the moving van. I made my way back to the coffee shop. They were all laughing about something when I joined the group again.

" I can't help that I am so attractive" Hannah gloated. We all snickered.

" Paige. Tell them. Tell them I am H.O.T. She is like the girl whisperer. She knows." Hannah said looking at me. She was right. When I moved here two years ago it seemed every lesbian came out the wood works of Rosewood. Their was Shana. She really liked me and let everyone know it. Jenna Marshall who pursued me the moment I arrived until I was officially dating Emily. Then of course Spencer had her little crush but never acted on it. Emily had told me a while back. I just laughed it off. The only girl I wanted was Emily. She had turned my whole world around. Once we moved out the big city my dad focused all his attention on me. Pushing me into school and athletics. Making sure I didn't get off track like I had before. It was really hard on me and he didn't seem to notice the toll his methods were putting on me. Emily gave me hope again. She set me back on track with swimming. With her by my side my times were unbeatable. The idea of moving out of Rosewood and going to college along with the love of my life geared me to work hard on my grades. I succeeded at both mostly because of Emily not because of my dad.

" Hannah is very attractive. And do not forget it" I said lightly to the group. I saw Spencer roll her eyes putting her head down as if in defeat.

" Of course I have a soft spot for the dark haired girls. Maybe you should dye your hair Hannah" I said trying to cheer her up. She looked up giggling at me.

" You four are the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Each of you have something amazing to offer. Hannah, you have a wicked sense of humor and fashion sense. Aria is a romantic and loyal as can be. Spencer is protective, smart, and down right intimidating. And well we all know how I feel about Emily" I said smiling.

" Tell me anyway" She said squeezing my leg. Everyone's eyes on me. Out of the group I was the most open about my love for my partner. Ezra was quiet. He never really talked about his relationship with us. Probably had something to do with us being his students or the fact that he had to hide it for so long . Caleb and Hannah were so in tuned with each other, they often spoke with looks and secret signs.

" Your sweet. Caring. Brave. Always putting others needs above your own. You have a beautiful soul that no one can match. You are gorgeous and don't even know it. You are mine" I said looking away sheepishly.

" Paige..." Emily said softly. I looked up. Everyone was still looking at me. I realized now would be a perfect time for my present.

" I will be right back" I said hopping over the arm of the chair heading for the door. I zipped across the street not wanting to miss the moment. I dug in the bottom of the gift bag my dad had gave me. Pulling our the silver box I ran back to the coffee shop. They were all looking at me worriedly when I returned.

" I kind of got you a little something. A going away present." I said handing her the box. She stood up facing me. The others girls gathered behind her looking over her shoulder.

" Paige. It is beautiful" she said touching the chain.

" Here let me put it on" I said taking the box. She turned around holding her hair out the way. I put the necklace around her neck clasping it in the back. She touched it against her chest.

" Way to go Paige. Way to make the rest of look terrible" Caleb said sitting back down.

" It was kind of last minute" I said shyly.

" Baby it is perfect. Thank you love" she said. She leaned up kissing me on the lips. I could taste the salt from her salted caramel mocha. I leaned back smiling at her. After the girls got done giggling and pining over the necklace we continued reminiscing about high school. All laughing and throwing in our two cents. Time passed quickly and it was already 2 in the afternoon.

" Aria we should really hit the road if we want to miss traffic" Ezra said standing up. New York was only 2 and half hours away from Rosewood but traffic at 4 in the city was ridiculous. Luckily for us our drive was less than an hour.

" Yea we should be going too" I heard Emily say. Out on the sidewalk we all said our goodbyes. The girls took longer of course. They were all crying in a circle hugging each other over and over. Finally about 30 minutes later we were pulling out of Rosewood. We followed Spencer's car to the highway and out of Rosewood. I saw the sign that said "Thanks for visiting Rosewood. Please come again". Even though it was only about 45 minutes away, I just didn't see myself coming back here very often. We crossed the city limits holding hands with hopeful hearts.

**Emily's POV**

After the short drive we arrived at our brand new townhouse. We were on a end unit so we only had neighbors on one side. We picked up our keys and spent the rest of the day unpacking. Spencer had her things delivered that morning by movers. Leslie was nowhere to be found when we arrived. The biggest things we owned were our bed and two dressers. We got all the boxes out first pushing them to the corner of the room.

" This is going to be hard" I said looking at the heavy items still left in the trailer. I turned away to see a guy walking down the sidewalk.

" Do you ladies need help with those? I'm Dan." he said shaking my hand.

" Hi I'm Emily. This is Paige. We are moving right here" I said pointing to our open door.

" I live right there. I could grab my roommates to help?" He said already jogging off. Paige lifted her eyebrow at me. I just bit my lip acting oblivious. Dan returned with two guys and a dolly.

" This is Rich and Devin. We live next door to you guys." They both waved at me before walking right into the trailer. The rest of the items were moved in the apartment quickly.

" Thanks guys. It would have taken us forever" I said leaning on the doorway.

" No problem. If you need help with anything else, let me know" Dan said dusting his hands off.

" I'll keep you in mind when I pick up my 10 books from the library" I joked.

" Or you could do me the honor of going out to dinner with me? To pay me back for all my hard work" he said eying me up and down.

" Oh. I'm sorry Dan. I'm taken. Paige is my girlfriend" I said pointing back into the house.

" I should have known. Your way too pretty to be single" he said smiling. I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting him to say something rude about me being gay.

" Don't hesitate asking for anything if you guys need help with anything. Paige is very lucky" he said walking backwards down the sidewalk. At that moment Spencer pulled up from checking out the fitness center. She strutted right past Dan into the apartment.

" Please tell me your not dating her too" he whispered. I laughed.

" Ha. No" I said. He winked at me and went into his apartment. I locked up the trailer and Paige's car. Inside I saw Paige putting the bed set we had bought on the bed. It was nice and mature. A far cry from my floral bed spread. She smiled when I entered the room. I started on a box of personal items. Setting all our, deodorants, sprays, lotions, and other items on our dresser. The rest of the toiletries I put in our nice huge bathroom. I got all out clothes hung up in the walk in closet. Our shoe boxes set on the shelves. We each had a nightstand on the side of our bed. I kept a photo of us along with a photo of mom and dad.

" Is that your mom?" I asked looking at the photo on her nightstand

" Yea." she said unpacking another box.

" You look like her" I said picking up the photo. Paige didn't really talk about her mom. She had died when Paige was 10. She smiled weakly at me continuing on her current box. The rest of the evening we spent unpacking. Hannah and Aria called to tell us about their amazing apartment. Our kitchen was small but nice. It had plenty of cabinet space along with a pantry. The living room had been furnished by Spencer mostly. Her mom had let her take some furniture from her family's cabin.

" We really need to go food shopping" Spencer said plopping down on the sofa.

" Yea. Might as well get it over with." I said going to get my purse.

" Were going to go grocery shopping if you want to come" I said to Paige.

" Yea sounds good" We made our way to a local grocery store. All throwing stuff into the basket. We all ate pretty healthy so we ate a lot of the same things. Back at the apartment we unpacked everything deciding along the way where things would go We decided to grill some pork chops on our mini grill along with baked potatoes and salad.

" Hey" Leslie said walking into the kitchen.

" Where have you been?" Paige asked the small girl.

" Just out. Just looking around." she said sitting at the kitchen table.

" I talked to your mom" I heard Paige say.

" What did she want?" Leslie said.

" Wanted to make sure you were settling in well. Just asked me to keep an eye out for you"

" That is so nice of her" Leslie said sarcastically. We all continued to help with dinner. Leslie didn't join us after Paige told her she made enough for her. Paige was the cook. Spencer and I were just little helpers. After dinner everyone settled down in their respective rooms. I laid on the bed full from dinner. I felt the bed sink in when Paige laid next to me.

" Thank you for dinner" I said looking at the ceiling.

" Your welcome beautiful" We laid in silence for a while.

" Em" Paige said softly.

" Hmmm"

" Will you take a shower with me?"

" Yes" I said confidently. I was actually very nervous. Paige and I had never taken a shower together other than at school with other girls. Next month would mark our one year anniversary. We had been intimate before but I feel like we never really let go. Always in fear of someone barging in or being found out. Now that we had a place to call our own with no adults maybe things could progress. I watched as she pull off her top dropping it on the floor. Unbuttoning her pants letting them fall to the floor. She kicked them aside before making her way to the bathroom. I heard the water start and finally came back to reality. I hurriedly took my clothes off before entering the bathroom. She was already in the shower. I could see her body through the glass door. I stepped in slowly keeping to the back of the shower. She stood under the water with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she was smiling at me. She reached her hands out pulling me closer to her. She wrapped them around me as she came from under the water. She leaned in quickly smashing our lips together. On instinct I put my arms around her neck. I could feel her hands on my waist. Our lips matching the others.

" We could do this everyday" she said against my lips. My mouth automatically went into a smile. I let my hands travel down her body. On her hips I could feel the slight bumps of old scars. I ran my finger along the thin line.

" Promise me you will never do that again" I said quietly.

" I promise Em." she said taking my hands in hers. She kissed my fingers before intertwining them with hers. I knew Paige had it hard in high school and that her old ways of helping herself were dangerous. When I had first found out I didn't understand and became angry at her. She explained about how she used to feel at her old school. She had a very small group of friends but was bullied throughout high school. Partying and self harm had become remedies to escape from the pain. She had gotten better since she moved, no longer resorting to those things.

I felt myself slowly being walked back against the glass wall. Her nails digging into my sides. Her lips traveled down my neck kissing along my collar bone. I felt her mouth suction on my neck.

"Paige. No" I breathed lightly. She immediately stopped smiling a evil grin. She was always trying to leave marks on me. Whenever we messed around she always found bruises or hickeys on her but I never got them because of my darker skin. She made it a point to try every time. I pushed my lips into hers. One of my hands finding its way to her breast. I lifted it in my hand bringing my lips down to the nipple. I heard her gasp when I began to suck on it. After a few seconds I let it pop out with a "plop". Still kneading it in my hand I returned to her mouth. This time I let my tongue travel the insides of her mouth. A small moan escaped from her lips. We continued to make out until I felt the water get cold.

" Paige we should wash up now" I said breathless. She didn't say anything but turned to grab her wash cloth. We washed in silence hurrying to get all the warm water we could. 20 minutes later we were both in bed. I had opted for a tank top and a pair of undies. I looked around our new room. I looked over at Paige who was on her phone. Her hair a little curly from the shower.

" What" she said realizing I had been staring.

" Nothing sweetie. Ready for bed?" I said yawning. She put her phone on her nightstand. I laid down on my side. I felt her body slide in behind me. Wrapping her arms around me. I felt safe as she planted little kisses on my ear and neck from behind. I could definitely get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Paige's POV**

The next week went by quickly. We settled into our town home nicely. Spencer insisted that we tour the campus to find all our classes. We picked up our books from the bookstore before dorm move in day made it impossible. We were basically set. I hadn't seen too much of Leslie but I figured she was busy. We had one week before the beginning of the rest our lives. I spent all the time I could with Emily knowing once school started we would both be occupied with school, swimming, studying, and extracurricular activities. I had signed up for co-ed field hockey with Spencer which was once a week. Emily signed up for student government along with Spencer. Not only had Spencer signed up for those two commitments but also french club, and a community event planning organization. That was just how she was. Throwing herself into things. She was the best multi-tasker I knew.

Emily and I had went downtown one evening and seen a play. We met Hannah and Aria for dinner. Everybody talking about school and what not. Overall we just spent out time exploring the city and getting to know the area.

" Can you hand me the milk please" I asked Emily at the kitchen table. We were enjoying a nice breakfast while Spencer was running errands already when school didn't start for another week. I saw Emily looking past me with her mouth agape. I turned to see a girl wrapped in sheets opening the fridge.

" Can I help you?" I asked twisting in my seat.

" Yea. Where do you keep your cereal?" she said not introducing herself.

" Well I am Paige and the cereal is in that pantry" I said pointing to the door next to the fridge.

" Thank you. I'm Candice" she said grabbing a box of cereal out the pantry. She left the kitchen with the leftover sheet dragging on the ground.

" So that was weird. Yes" I said turning back to my food. Emily was sipping on her coffee. I cleaned the kitchen after we got done eating. Leslie came out her bedroom with the sheet girl following her. She was completely dressed now. I heard the door open and close. Leslie returned to the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee.

" So how was your night" I asked sarcastically.

" Eventful. Very eventful." she said not seeming interested in the conversation.

" She seemed nice"

" She was"

" Going to invite her over so we can meet her in real clothes?" I joked.

" Probably not. It was just a one night thing"

" When you get done with your coffee can we talk in your room? I kind of have something important to ask you" I said nicely. She nodded. I walked into the bedroom. I could hear the shower running. Good she was busy.

" Alright so what do you want?" Leslie asked once were in her room.

" I need my mom's ring back. I want to give it to Emily" I said sitting on her bed.

" But I have had it for over 2 years" she said looking shocked.

" I know. You are one of the most important people in my life. That is why I trusted you with it for so long. I just want to give it to Emily to welcome this new future I have with her"

" Paige you gave me that ring" she said getting louder.

" Yea I know. I didn't think I was going to meet anyone after you. I was young. That ring is worth a lot of money and I just want to give it to the girl I am in love with. I don't mean to hurt your feelings. I really didn't think you would care." She got up going to the dresser. She dug through the small jewelry box.

" Here. Your right. I don't care" she said slapping the ring down in my hand.

" V. Please don't be mad at me. We have to grow up sometime. I never regretted giving it to you." she just looked away from me.

" Why do you want it all of sudden? You two have been dating for a year now... Your going to give it her for your one year?" she said with her back to me.

" Yea I am. Actually I was hoping you would be a part of it"

" What are you talking about?"

" I'm going to ask Emily to marry me next month. I haven't worked out the when or how but I was hoping if everything works out you would be my " Best Man" I said emphasizing my words.

" Are you kidding me, Paige?" she said throwing her hands in the air.

" Your like 18! You want to settle down with this girl. This one girl for the rest of your life?"

" Yeah. Emily is it for me. There is nothing beyond her. I have to show her how much I love her. I have to prove my love to her"

" Paige you are an amazing girl. You shouldn't have to prove your love to anyone. Someone should be pining over you. Appreciating you. Buying you a damn ring!"

" Keep your voice down. I appreciate where your coming from. You know me better than anyone. I know this sounds crazy but I love her."

" Do what you want. You got the ring. You got the girl. Go for it" she said accusingly.

" What is your problem? I thought you would be happy for me Venus" I said quietly.

" Don't call me that. Fuck you!" she yelled before running out the room. I immediately chased after her into the living room.

" Don't follow me. You got what you want" she said shaking my arm off of her. Out the corner of my eye I noticed Emily standing in our bedroom doorway. I didn't have time to explain. I chased Leslie out door. She was already getting on her bike. I bolted across the street as her engine roared alive.

" Paige!" I heard someone yell. I turned in time to see Spencer getting out her car, a worried look across her face.

All I felt was liquid. Like I was floating in water. Sounds muffled by water streaming through my ears.

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was the face of a mermaid angel. My mermaid angel.

**Emily's POV**

The room was cold and not very welcoming. Through my wet eyes I could see my friends standing in a circle. They were whispering. We were in the waiting room of the emergency room. Spencer had called Paige's dad, Hannah, and Aria since I was just a babbling mess. Her dad were in the back with the doctor now. Paige had been hit by a car. A car doing 45 in a 25. I was furious at the guy speeding through the neighborhood but I was a mess when Spencer came running in the house. I rode the ambulance to the hospital with her only to be denied going to the back because I wasn't family. All these things were running through my head. I felt like someone had their hand around my neck. My eyes were red and swollen.

" She needs surgery" I heard someone say. I looked up to her dad talking.

" The doctor said she has swelling in her brain. They need to remove a piece of the skull to let the brain swell. Then we wait for it to go down and put it back. She also has 2 broken ribs and a fracture in her arm" The sound of all that. I couldn't handle it. I frantically looked for a bathroom but only made it to a trashcan before I vomited. Hannah was at my side at once rubbing my back. Aria handed me a tissue when I was done. I took my seat again once I felt nothing else was coming up. I put my head into my hands covering my eyes. They were beginning to sting from the constant tears. My throat dry from throwing up. My head shot up once the commotion ensued.

" I should have known you would show up sooner or later" I heard Paige's dad yell. Leslie was coming through the glass doors. She glared at him.

" Nick. Let's not make this about me. Paige needs all the help she can get" I heard her say.

" She doesn't need you. Her real friends are here already" he said referencing to us.

" Fine. Just stay away from me" she said walking up to the desk. I saw her lean over to the guy at the front desk. She whispered something in his ear. He opened the automatic door letting her go back to the private area. I watched Nick Mccullers go up to the desk making a fuss of Leslie getting to go to the back. The guy explained that who that woman was going to see was none of his business. He sat down next to Lena who was trying to calm him down. I had a raging headache and a empty feeling in my stomach. Within the hour Nick had been to the back twice. The doctor had explained exactly what the procedure was and details. It was a 5 hour long surgery.

" Em we should go home. Your clothes are soaked." I heard Spencer say. I didn't move.

" The doctor said we wont be able to see her until tomorrow morning. You need rest. We can bring Paige some fresh clothes and breakfast in the morning" Hannah said bending in front of me. They had driven 2 hours just to make sure she was alright. I couldn't speak. The four of us rode in silence back to the apartment. Spencer made sure not to park near the blood stain in the middle of the street. I saw it getting in the ambulance. A pool of blood, caused by a crack in her head. I began crying into my arm as I entered our apartment.

" I'm gonna make you some hot chocolate Em" I heard Spencer say. I laid on the couch pushing my head into a pillow. I could hear them whispering. Then I heard the front door slam. I jumped up almost expecting it to be Paige. For this all to be some dream. It was Leslie instead. She paused when she saw me standing in the living room. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her face stained with old tears. Then she proceeded past the living room. Something in me snapped. I followed her. Stopping her door before it could shut in my face.

" You and Paige were fighting. What were you fighting about?" I asked angrily.

" It is none of your business Emily" she said so softly I couldn't even take it rudely.

" She was chasing after you and then..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

" It was an accident. I didn't even know she was behind me."

" Just tell me what you were fighting about"

" I can't. Paige would kill me. She would wake up and murder me" she half laughed. I smiled at her joke. It got quiet.

" I'm sorry Emily." I began to cry. I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I exited her room. I slowly walked into my room. Everything the way it was this morning. My towel still on the bed from my shower. I threw it on the floor and took its place. I snuggled under the cover and drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke I was sweating profusely. I looked down and realized someone had changed my clothes. I was in a sweatshirt and shorts. That wasn't why I was sweating. I surrounded by Spencer, Hannah, and Aria. They had all snuggled up against me in the bed. Spencer's strong arms wrapped around me while Hannah snored into Aria's back. What time was it? I moved my arm a little to search for my phone in my pocket. It was 8:30.

" Spencer, we have to go" I whispered in her direction. She was a very light sleeper. She began to rustle right away. She stepped off the bed bringing her arms over her head in a stretch.

" Everybody up!" she said loudly. Both girls grunted but slowly got up. I grabbed Paige some clean clothes to put on stuffing them in a gym bag. We were ready to head out within 15 minutes.

When we got to the hospital Leslie was already there. She had balloons and a teddy bear. I hadn't thought of anything like that.

" Here. I got these for you to give to Paige" she said putting them items on the floor in front of me. She walked away before I could thank her. Nick and Lena were nowhere to be found. Maybe they weren't here yet. We sat for a while before Lena came out of the private room area.

" Hey girls. She just woke up and everything went well" she said smiling.

" Before anyone can see her we all have to go talk to the doctor. Follow me" We gathered our things up and followed closely behind her. We passed the patient rooms to the elevators. We got off on the third floor which read Level 2 patient rooms. My heart started beating when I saw Nick standing outside one of the rooms. We all walked in but their was no Paige.

" So if everyone could listen very closely. My name is Dr. Manus. I am the surgeon who worked on Paige last night. Her surgery went very well. Good as can be expected. The swelling went down with no swelling took place in a part of Paige's brain that deals with memory. The only people that have talked to her have been me and the nurses. When dealing with something like this we don't want to overwhelm her. She did say a few words this morning when she woke up but we didn't want her to talk too much. The only downside to the surgery was that we had to cut her hair. It was extremely hard to see the incision site and swelling with all her hair. We attempted to lift a flap of scalp instead of cutting it out completely. She has a minor incision on the right back of her head where we stitched her scalp back down. Her hair is a few inches long. Like I said the surgery went very well but the brain can be very unpredictable. Are you all related to Ms. Mccullers?

" Yes were her step sisters" Spencer blurted before anyone else could answer. She smiled at the doctor then back us. I got it. She didn't want him to tell us we couldn't see her or that we weren't important enough to see her. Her dad didn't object. I think he understood.

"So what we want to do first is send in the parents. Just ask her basic questions. Her name, age, hobbies, your names, where she lives. Stick to short answer questions. I'll be standing right there observing her behavior. Alright Let's go" Nick and Lena followed the doctor out the room. I took a seat on a nearby couch. Just a little longer and I would be able to be with my baby. 

" When we leave here we should totally go get her hair cut. I can picture Paige with a pixie cut. So freaking cute but Emily you might have to fight off the girls" Hannah joked. We all laughed. If short hair was the only downside to having Paige ok again then I would take that. Along with the lesbians I would have to ward off.

" Can you picture Em with like a broom scooting them off the porch" Aria added to the joke.

" Short hair just gives off the lesbian vibe. So she has short hair, plays sports, and wears boys clothes sometimes. Emily is going to have to put a sign on Paige that says "Taken". I laughed harder at that joke. Paige was sexy. She was one of the most attractive girls I had ever met. When we went out sometimes, especially in the city, women would flirt with her. I would be getting upset and Paige wouldn't even know why. She was just so oblivious. It was so cute. No one talked for a few minutes. I sat looking at the door. Leslie was pacing back and fourth. The door opened.

" Mom" I heard Leslie say. The woman was tall with reddish brown hair. Leslie must have took after her father.

" Oh honey. Are you alright?" she said hugging the small girl.

" I am feeling much better. Paige is going to be ok"

" That's great. Nick called me. Something about blood transfer and a bunch of other technical terms. I told him whatever she needed"

" Were going to go in and see her in a bit. Did you want to stay and see her?"

" No. No dear. I just came to donate bone marrow in case she needed it. Hurt like hell. Oh and here take these for the apartment. If she wants them." The woman looked over at us on the couch after handing Leslie an envelope.

" Which one is Emily?" she asked Leslie. Leslie pointed at me.

" What a pretty girl."

" You sure you don't want to stay? She would be happy to see you" Leslie pleaded.

" No I really do not want to meet Nick's new girlfriend. I have to go anyway. Tell Paige I love her please" the tall woman said hugging the blonde girl. She exited the room swiftly after giving us a weak smile.

" Who was that?" Spencer asked.

" That was my mom" Leslie said not missing a beat.

" If she is your mom then why is she donating bone marrow to Paige?" Spencer questioned crossing her arms.

" It's complicated."

" Why doesn't she want to meet Lena" Spencer continued.

" It's really not my place" she said looking at the envelope. Spencer didn't continue drilling her with questions. I didn't know what was going on. Before I could ask the adults came back into the room.

" Paige seems to remember everything. Things are looking very well" the doctor said scribbling on his clipboard.

" Paige wants to see Spencer next" the doctor continued.

" I'm sorry. You must have heard her wrong. She probably said Emily" Spencer answered.

" No. Spencer Hastings" the doctor reiterated.

" Just let them go in together. She seems to be perfectly fine" Nick said to the doctor.

" Ok. Just don't bombard her with questions. Do not touch her" he said opening the door. The five of us following behind him. Maybe she had just wanted to see Spencer to find out what happened. I didn't care. I was just so glad she was alright. We entered into a private room. We filed in one by one standing at the foot of the bed. She was laying with her eyes closed. She had on bandages wrapped around her head. She slowly opened her eyes. Her face formed into a beautiful smile. Even in a hospital bed I loved everything about her.

" Hey guys" she said lowly. We all said our variations of hello.

"Paige can you name everyone in this room?" the doctor asked.

" Yea. Hannah, Emily, Spencer, Aria, Leslie" she said with no problem.

"Tell me one small detail about each of them. Just something small. Don't think about it too hard"

" Ok. Hannah dates Caleb. Aria used to have pink hair extensions. Leslie is allergic to cats. Emily is faster at the butterfly than me. Spencer hates to be tickled" The doctor looked at all of us. We nodded in agreement to each of her statements.

" Everything seems good upstairs. We will keep you overnight just to watch for brain bleeds but other than that you seem great. I'll be sending a nurse in here to check your vitals and get you some breakfast." He waved and left the room.

" Here you go Paige" I said handing her the teddy bear I had been holding for over an hour. I set the balloons on the floor.

" Thank you Emily" she said politely. She hadn't even looked at me. Maybe she was just a little spacey.

" You guys can stand closer I'm not going to bite" she said lightly. They all shifted around the sides of the bed. Her eyes moved also. I noticed she was looking at Spencer. Her eyes were fixed on Spencer.

" I bought you clothes because I thought you would getting out today" I said nicely.

" Thanks Emily" she said. Her eyes never left Spencer. The were looking right past me at Spencer. Now I was getting worried.

" Spencer, are you alright" she said softly. Spencer's head shot up.

" I'm fine. Your the one all beat up Mccullers" Spencer joked.

" It's just a few bruises. Nothing that can't be kissed better" Paige responded smiling. I scooted past the girls and out the door. I asked the woman at the information desk to page the doctor because we had an emergency. I waited outside the door until he arrived.

" What happened?" he asked.

" Paige doesn't know who I am. I think she thinks she is dating Spencer."

" Your dating Paige?"

" Yes" he pulled me into the room.

" Everyone step away from the bed" the doctor demanded.

" Sorry I forgot to ask you a few other questions Paige"

" Shoot"

" Did you recently go to prom?"

" Yes"

" Who did you go with"

" My girlfriend"

" One of these lovely ladies"

" Yea. I went with my girlfriend Spencer"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**michelleupr: I actually did that on purpose. I had Paige running across the street several times in the beginning to foreshadow the accident. And the pool foreshadowing too. :) Thank you for noticing**

**Cosmicmo: I wanted Paige to have a good solid background in this story. She didn't have a rich background on the show. In this story she has old friends and old secrets. Including Leslie's mysterious mother ;)**

**Cate53: Sorry guys about the medical crap. I'm not really sure about the details of things like this. Please bare with me through the medical and psychological parts. **

**Emsy: ;)))))) ;))))) Had to start this thing off good!**

**Getlostandruncici: McHastings for life!**

**Thank you guys for your support. I love Paily and McHastings. If you are a McHastings fan then this is going to blow your mind. I realized their isn't too many multi-chapter McHastings stories. Enjoy.**

**Emily's POV**

Everything hurt. My eyes literally stung from constant wetness. My body felt like a human voodoo doll. Some little kid across the country was playing with a doll that looked just like me. He was constantly stabbing it, throwing it, and stepping on it. Treating it like a piece of trash. I remember passing out in the hospital after being dragged out into the hall by my friends. The last words Paige spoke made my head spin. Tears fell like a rainstorm had been clustered in my head for years. I remember the feeling of the cold tile floor in the bathroom as I hugged the toilet at our apartment. I had been laying in bed for 19 hours. Only getting up to use the bathroom. My door was closed with the curtains shut. I could hear whispered voices past the door. See their shadows under the door.

" Emily, are you ok? I heard a voice say from the bathroom doorway. I didn't say anything back but instead looked at Aria. Just sat there looking at her until I felt something coming up. The foul smell and horrible retching noise filled the small space quickly. She left, not being able to handle the smell. Over the past day I had come accustomed to it. I flushed the toilet remembering not everyone wanted to smell my aftermath. I laid on the floor. Feeling the cold floor against my face. Eventually that spot would become warm and I would move to a fresh spot. I hadn't been able to sleep all night. I just moved from the bed to the floor then back. The coldness offered some relief to the burning hole in my chest and the sickness I was causing myself.

" Emily. We have to go back to the hospital" I heard Spencer say. She pulled my arms seating me up against the sink cabinets. My head just leaned to the side. She pushed my hair aside out of my face. I didn't look her in the eyes. I couldn't look her in the eyes.

" Em please. For Paige" she said softly. I knew she was right but I couldn't move.

" Help" I said barely audible. She stood up taking my hand. She pulled me up gently on my feet leaning me against the counter. I watched as she put toothpaste on my toothbrush. She ran water over it and handed it to me. I put it in my mouth almost hurling at the taste. I forced myself to brush. She continued running in and out of the room. I gargled with a cup a water she had set on the counter rinsing my mouth. When I was done she pulled my shirt over my head replacing it with a clean shirt. I felt her tug at my shorts. I stepped out of them and into the new pants. I pulled them up by the belt loops. She quickly fastened them smiling at me. I felt like a child who couldn't dress them self.

" I already have your stuff ready" she said leaving the bathroom. I stepped into some sneakers then grabbed the bag she laid on the bed. I checked my phone. I had a few missed calls from my mom. Spencer had called her to tell her what was going on. She was probably calling to check in on me. I walked out into the living room to the girls waited by the door. They were all smiling weakly at me. We made our way to the hospital. I leaned on the door with my eyes closed. I pressed my eyes shut harshly not wanting to cry anymore. I followed behind the girls walking through the halls. We were in a different part of the hospital than yesterday. We sat in another waiting room. This one had soft cushioned chairs and colorful paintings on the wall. The room was way more cozy than the previous. Spencer spoke to the woman at the front desk then sat down with us. I tried not to think of Paige in that hospital confused and hurt. She was so vulnerable. She was the one who got hurt but here I am acting like the victim.

I heard Spencer saying something about Nick Mccullers pressing charges against the guy who hit Paige. He had already contacted Spencer's mom. With those two, he didn't stand a chance. He didn't deserve a chance. My eyes began to water at that. That stupid idiot.

" Hastings" a women said from behind the counter. We all stood up. I had to be strong for Paige. No more playing the victim. As confusing as this was for me, things must be so much harder for her. We were moved to a doctors office. We all took a seat on a couch in the middle of the room. A tall blonde haired woman came in behind us shutting the door. She took a seat in a leather chair sitting across from us.

" Hi I am Dr. Tate. I am Paige's counseling psychologist. I will be handling her case" she said looking at each of us.

" What case?" I asked quickly. My voice was dry and cracked before I could finish. It was the first time I had spoke in hours.

" Paige has post traumatic memory loss. The hospital offers certain services to patients that suffer such events. Especially war veterans. Paige's father has asked us to take every measure in getting Paige back to her normal self. The first step is counseling. Which is why you have been asked to come in today? Physically Paige will be fine. Her skull will heal in due time and her other injuries will not hinder her from going back to a normal life. From speaking with Paige, her father, and Dr. Manus we have seen certain inconsistencies in her memory. To get started, I just need all of your names?"

" I am Spencer. This is Emily, Hannah, and Aria."

" I understand that Paige interacts with you 4 the most. I spoke with her earlier today. She is very fond of the 4 of you. I have a recording of our conversation earlier. I just asked her a few questions" She laid a recorder on the table in front of her.

" _Paige do you remember what happened before you got hit by the car?"_

" _Not exactly. I just remember swimming"_

" _Swimming?"_

" _Yea. I remember water. I remember floating."_

" _What do you think that was? I mean you were laying in the street"_

" _I think that water is my escape. Swimming is my heaven. It is how I get away."_

" _So you were going to heaven?"_

" _No. I think it was my escape from the pain. My minds way of masking the pain"_

" _What was the last thing you remember before blacking out?"_

" _I remember seeing Spencer."_

" _Spencer? Who is she"_

" _She is my girlfriend."_

" _Your gay?"_

" _Yes"_

" _She your first girlfriend?"_

" _No but she is my first serious girlfriend"_

" _How did you meet?"_

" _We met at school in 11th grade. She was the first person who was nice to me. We played field hockey together. We began hanging out outside of school. I fell in love with her"_

" _What do you love about her?"_

" _Everything honestly. She is brilliant. Ask her anything. She has the most brilliant mind. She is caring, funny, and is the most beautiful girl. She always thinks ahead. Always. She gets me when no one else does."_

" _What are somethings you do not like about her?"_

" _She can be bossy at times. Do not tell her I said that"_

" _Is that all?"_

" _That is all"_

" _What about her friends? Your dad said she has very close friends."_

" _Her friends? They are amazing. We really didn't like each other to start. They actually treated me like crap being the new girl. Eventually we started getting along. We are pretty good friends now."_

" _So you and Spencer share a bedroom by University of Pennsylvania campus?"_

"_Yes. We actually just moved in. With Emily and Leslie"_

" _Is Emily one of Spencer's friend?"_

" _Yes. She is really nice."_

" _Is Emily gay also?"_

" _Yea she is"_

" _Have you ever thought about dating her?"_

" _No. I only have eyes for Spence. Ever since I moved here"_

" _You 2 seem pretty solid in your relationship."_

" _We are. I love her and their is nothing that can change that. She is the end for me"_

" _That is a very mature way to think at only 18. I mean people change"_

" _I know. I guess what I am trying to say is I'm hers as long as she will have me"_

" _What about your mom? I met Lena. She is a very nice lady"_

" _Lena is great. My dad loves her even though he won't say it. My mom. I don't really know."_

" _You don't talk to her?"_

" _Only when it's about Leslie"_

" _That has to be awkward. Your dad told me about that situation"_

" _It was awkward. We dated but as soon as we found out we ended it"_

" _And you don't talk to your mother?"_

" _I have only spoken to her 3 times in 3 years. She is basically dead to me" _

I tried to keep my composure the whole time I listened to the conversation. Paige had such hope in her voice talking about Spencer. Like this was really real to her.

" So Leslie's mom is Paige's mom?" I heard Spencer ask. Her face red from all the praise she had just received.

" From what I understand Paige's mother left when she was very young. She met Leslie's dad in New York where she remarried. Leslie isn't her child but when she saw Paige and Leslie together she contacted Mr. Mccullers and they put a stop to it at once. They had a hard time accepting it so Mr. Mccullers moved Paige to Rosewood away from Leslie. Paige blamed her mother for the break up, not that woman has made an effort to get to know Paige."

" Paige told me her mother died" I said looking at the ground. Aria started rubbing my back.

" To her, she is dead. That is for you and Paige to discuss"

" So when are we going to tell her the truth?" Spencer asked.

" Paige's mind is very sensitive right now. Her reality is real to her. While you all know the truth, Paige is just as sure about her truth. That Spencer is the love of her life."

" So when are we going to tell her?" I repeated getting irritated at the woman dodging the question.

" During my session with Paige, that I chose not to record, I tried telling her that maybe her and Spencer should take a break. That her recovery was important and with school coming up she should focus on her academics. Her father backed me up telling her that Spencer thought it was a good idea for now. She starting screaming and begging for us to let her see Spencer. That this was a mistake. She worked herself into such a frenzy that she had a seizure. I had to have a medical team come and sedate her."

" That doesn't sound like Paige" I said in tears.

" I understand that. I am very sorry. Her father and I feel like the best treatment is to let her figure things out on her own. We both agree that her physical recovery is priority since most of her mental health is fine. I know this is hard to grasp but her one memory slip of Emily is not president over her overall health."

" So what are you saying? We just pretend everything is fine?" I said standing up.

" Look this is going to be a hard road for everyone involved. It could take weeks or even months for Paige's memory to return fully. I know this is confusing for you but imagine how confusing it is for Paige. There is a small portion of her brain locked in there somewhere that knows the truth but it can't be pushed out. The accident has made Paige block certain memories or confuse them. It could be a number of things. I believe the fact that the last person she saw was Spencer has a lot to do with it. Her mind has locked on that one crucial moment before it changed. Before it was injured."

" What if she never remembers?" Hannah blurted before thinking. She looked at me apologetically but underneath I wanted to know.

" Their is a chance that Paige may never get her memory back. We will have to cross that bridge when we get there"

" When? A week from now? Months from now?" I asked angrily.

" How long are we going to have pretend everything is alright?" Spencer asked calmly.

" As long as it takes for Paige's mind to heal. The most important thing is treating her like nothing is wrong. Of course it may be hard for the 2 of you. Emily and Spencer. But it is what she needs. I believe living your lives as normal as possible will trigger something. Something. Anything will remind Paige of the truth. We just don't want to push her"

" So what? Paige is going to start sleeping with Spencer" Hannah said loudly.

" Not exactly but yes. She is very fond of Spencer. She thinks she is the love of her life. I think once she gets in her daily life something will snap upstairs for Paige. Until then everyone in her life is going to have to work together. I mean switching rooms, getting rid of any proof of Emily and Paige, and treating her as normal as possible" I feel my stomach whirl as I think of all our photos. This is not the way things were suppose to be. We were supposed to living together. Going to school together. Swimming together. Starting our lives together.

" I'll do whatever. Whatever I have to do" I hear myself yell.

" Good. That is what we need. Everyone working together." The rest of session the Dr. told us what to do and what not to do. Hannah and Aria left early to go back to the apartment to get rid of every memory of Paige and I. I told them where everything was. Our little secrets or boxes we hadn't unpacked full of memories. They also went to the store and had the few photos I had of Spencer and Paige together blown up. The woman explained our roles in Paige's life. The importance of committing to this. Spencer's face was red the whole time of embarrassment but she took mental notes and stayed focused on the task at hand. After 4 hours of sitting in the office with the Dr, she decided she wanted to test us. We made our way to Paige's room. Her face lit up when she saw us enter. Or Spencer anyway.

" Spencer!" she said sitting up in the hospital bed. Spencer looked at me before taking a few steps toward Paige's bed.

" I'm sorry about what the doctor told you. I freaked out about the accident and couldn't handle it." she said quietly.

" It's ok. I am alright Spence. I'm sorry I scared you." I heard her say. I muffled a laugh.

" What's so funny, fields?" Paige snapped.

" You just got hit by a car and your apologizing" I said lightly.

" I might get to go home tonight" she said holding Spencer's hand. I looked away. It felt like a private moment. My private moment.

" Might?" Spencer said.

" I have to get checked by Dr. Tate over there. If she clears me then I can leave later today. Right? That was the deal?" she said looking around Spencer.

" Yes, that is the deal. All day with no medical problems or outbursts and I will sign you out myself"

" I just really want to take a nice hot bath. I feel so gross in here"

" Whatever you want Paige" Spencer said.

" You're not mad at me are you?" Paige asked innocently.

" Why would I be mad at you?" Spencer said shocked.

" Because I am an idiot who ran in front of a car"

" Paige. Let's not talk about it. I am going to go home and get you some fresh clothes. I'll be back this evening. We will go out to eat."

" Something really greasy?"

" Whatever you want" I watched as Spencer kissed Paige on the forehead. I turned my head feeling like I was looking in on something intimate. Spencer looped my arm willing me to walk out the door.

" Are you ok?" she asked once we were outside the hospital.

" I am just glad it is you. I really am." We drove in silence back to the apartment. I had to do this for Paige. I had to be away from Paige for this to work. I had to sacrifice my feelings for her to love me again. Soon I told myself. Soon. Paige was mine forever. Not even a speeding car could keep me from her. I was determined to make this work. I would love her even if she couldn't love me. Even if she couldn't remember her love for me. That one small part in her brain keeping her from remembering our love. Her heart would remember me. Her heart. My beautiful Paige's heart. Forever I repeated as I braced myself to forget her. To forget Paige Mccullers. The girl who couldn't remember that she had my heart but always would.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Putting chapter 5 and 6 up at same time! Make sure to read both!**

**nanamendolia58: PAILY IS ENDGAME!**

**Squidge86: I have major Mchastings feelings but Paily will always be endgame. **

**Getlostandruncici: Thanks for continuing with the support and advice. McHastings is awesome. I feel so strong about them to do a multi chapter fic about them. Paily will be endgame though. **

**TristenPotter: Ahhhh thank you. I did take your advice love. You will see in this chapter :)**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me. Thank you for the medical advice and tips. To my fellow Paily shippers, Paily is endgame but that doesn't mean I can't make you squirm ;)**

**The leslie and Paige background in this chapter!**

**Emily's POV**

Back at the town house I took one final look at our room. My room. It took 4 of us to push Paige's large dresser into Spencer's room. My room was now bare with just a bed, dresser, and night stand. All our pictures had been taken down that we had just put days before. Her clothes moved into Spencer's closet. All her pleasantries gone. I plopped down on my bed. Looking at the boxes of our memories placed in the corner. They were going to Hannah and Aria's apartment so Paige didn't find them. The only proof I had of our relationship was the memories on my phone and the one sweatshirt I kept of hers. It was an old swimming sweatshirt. It smelled just like her. My eyes began to tear as I felt the cloth against my face.

How was this happening to me? Had I not been through enough? Had we not been through enough? First my best friend abandons me. She just up and moved without a word. My first girlfriend is brutally murdered. Then the stalker who killed her came after me. Caleb gets shot trying to fight him off. Hannah got hit by a car. I had an ulcer at 17 caused by stress and using an expired topical cream. Spencer had a mental breakdown. High school hadn't been exactly easy for me. For any of us. It's like we just attracted danger. Thinking about all those times only made the tears fall harder. Falling off my chin onto Paige's sweatshirt. I muffled my sobs with the sweatshirt pushing it hard into my face. Then I screamed. I just let it go. Throwing the shirt on the ground I still kept screaming.

" Emily what is going on?" Spencer asked running in the room. I didn't answer her. I just kept screaming. I could see the look on her face but I couldn't stop. She stood in the doorway with sympathetic eyes. I continued to scream for a few more minutes until I choked on a sob. I collapsed on the floor. Spencer squatted down next to me.

" Em. It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine. Paige will be home in a few hours"

" She doesn't even remember me. I mean us"

" I know. For now. Paige is strong. Her mind will remember. It just needs time to heal"

" What if she never remembers, Spencer?"

" Then I get to sleep with her forever"

" You pervert" I choked up a laugh.

" I'm serious you keep your hands off my girlfriend"

" Emily. Paige is hot. I don't know if I can keep my hands off that hot piece of ass"

" Spencer!" I said punching her in the arm.

" I am just messing. I think I am going to sleep with you for a while. We can just tell Paige I am sleeping with you because she needs the bed to herself for her injuries. Sound good?"

" Yea that is a good plan. Until she heals"

" She will be better then. I know it. You two are forever. I promise Em" She was trying to cheer me up. My phone began to ring. I slipped onto the bed reaching for my phone. It was Paige's dad.

"_Hello"_

" _Emily! This is Nick Mccullers"_

" _Yes I know who this is"_

" _I just wanted to let you know I am so sorry about the situation at hand. I mean I know you are sacrificing a lot. I wanted you to know personally that I am only going along with this because the Dr. says it is whats best for Paige. I want her better just like you. I also wanted to thank your friends for being there for Paige. Your guys are the right friends for Paige"_

" _Thank you. I just want what is best for Paige too. Whatever she needs"_

" _I would love to meet you at the hospital when we check Paige out. I'd like to take you girls out for dinner. All of you. Hannah and Aria too"_

" _Ok. That sounds great. I'll ask them"_

" _Were going at 7. See you then"_

Why was he being so nice? He usually is stoic and cold. If this was a year ago, he would have locked her up and never let her out. Except to swim. I giggled at the thought of my beautiful Paige being locked in a tower and me saving her from the evil dragon.

" What did he say" Spencer said folding Paige sweatshirt and laying it on my bed.

" He wants to check Paige out of the hospital together and take us to dinner tonight"

" That's nice of him" she said skeptically.

" He's trying. That is what matters"

" Emily I know this is going to hard for you. I want you to know I am not going to enjoy this. Don't get me wrong I care about Paige. I really do. We have become really close. I just want you to know I will never cross that line."

" It is alright Spencer. I absolutely know you would never do anything like that"

" So what are you wearing tonight?"

" I don't know. Capri's and a tank top"

" Yea ok. Don't forget to pick something out for Paige"

" We still have those clothes in the duffel bag from two days ago"

" Perfect"

" This has to work Spencer. It has to."

" It will. We are all in this together" She offered a reassuring smile.

" Maybe you should wear something really nice. Jog Paige's memory early" she said winking at me.

" That is not a bad idea" I said eying my closet.

" Hannah!"

" Are you guys done screaming in here because I have a headache now" Hannah said rounding the corner.

" Can you help me pick something out nice for dinner?"

" Moving on already Em. Damn you work fast" she said walking into the closet.

" No Hannah. Mr. Mccullers invited us all to a free dinner after we check Paige out of the hospital. I meant to tell you and Aria. Sorry my mind is a little all over the place"

" Ok so yes I will help you pick something out. And I will also join you for dinner. What about this nice purple corset hiding in the back of your closet" she said swinging my old Halloween costume around.

" Hannah seriously please. I would do it myself but my mind is a little fried"

" How about this cream sweater with a pair of black skinny jeans? Keep it simple. I can't have you out dressing me at dinner"

" That is fine Hannah" I said rolling my eyes.

" Now if you two can get out so I can shower. Please"

" Ok. Let us know if you need anything" They both left the room shutting the door behind them. In the shower I made a note of scrubbing my face extra hard trying to wash the pain of the past few days away. I set the water on the hottest level it could go letting it sting my skin before flowing down the drain. I barely felt it. My body had become numb to any pain. Nothing was worse than what was happening outside this shower. Their was so many other horrible things than the water being too hot. Paige knew how hot to set the water. She always did it right. I felt the tears begin to well again. I had to stop. Feeling sorry for myself when Paige was hurting. She was hurting and didn't even know it. I stepped under the water completely trying to stop myself from crying. The water rushed over my face rapidly. I felt the unfamiliar sting against my scalp. I let it run over my body wrapping my arms around myself. Paige would get better. Probably within the next few weeks. Once her brain healed completely. Once it realized it was safe from harm again. She would remember and this would all be just another bad thing that had happened to us. A thing of the past. I had to hold on to that hope. We would be together again. Starting our life. The life we had dreamed up together. I smiled at the thought. She would be mine again.

I got dressed quickly making sure to put my necklace back on after my shower. I took one last swift look at the room before joining the other girls in Spencer's room. I saw Paige's nightstand with the picture of Paige and Spencer at the waterfall only a week before back in Rosewood. Also noticed the picture of Paige and her mom.

" That is Leslie's mom" I said picking it up.

" Yea Emily we determined that at the doctor's office"

" Yea but I was a little in shock about my girlfriend not remembering who I am to her"

" Sorry. They look a lot alike. Just ask Paige about it later"

" Why would I ask Paige? I am just a friend remember. Plus we don't want to confuse her by asking such a personal question"

" We could just ask Leslie. Her and Paige seem to have some secret going on. Paige's dad evidently has a problem with her" Aria added to the conversation. She was right. Paige had lied to me for two years about her mother who was very well alive.

" Dating your sister. That is just creepy" Hannah said shaking her head.

" She didn't know. Their not even blood related" Spencer corrected Hannah.

" Guys Please. We have to be easy on Paige. This has to work"

" We get it Em" Aria said. I watched Spencer take a look in the full length mirror. Hannah used her hips scooting Spencer out the way.

" Excuse you!"

" Excuse you. I have to look good for Paige. She already thinks you two are the most beautiful people in the world. I have to keep up" she said pointing between me and Spencer.

" Why didn't Caleb come?" I asked.

" He didn't want to see Paige in the hospital. He said he couldn't handle it" Caleb was right not to come. I wish I didn't have the image of Paige with her head all bandaged up and a cast on her arm sitting in that cold hospital room.

" We should get going. I know she has to be anxious to get out of there" I said standing up. The rest of girls grabbed various items before we headed out. Leslie was outside on her bike. She was wearing a sundress with a pair of brown boots.

" You can ride wearing that?" Hannah said stopping on the sidewalk.

" If I wear some spanks underneath. It's not too bad" She said straddling the bike.

" Nick invited me along if that is alright with you guys. He is trying to make an effort since Paige chewed him out earlier"

" What happened?" Spencer asked.

" I went to see her for lunch. She told me how excited she was to be getting out. Her dad flipped shit when he saw me with her. Tried kicking me out until Paige yelled at him."

" She yelled at him?" I asked in shock.

" Yea. She finally stood up to him. It was nice to see"

" Before we go, you need to tell us the truth about you and Paige" I said putting my hands on my hips. She was now leaning against the bike looking at the ground.

" We met in 9th grade. We instantly became great friends. We kept to ourselves mostly. Us and a few friends. Everything was fine until my dad got engaged to a woman he met at work. She moved in with us. She was really amazing. Treated me like her own daughter. We became very close. One day Paige and I were at the YMCA practicing dives and just chilling. My "mom" decided to come watch me swim. Mind you I had already came out the closet to both her and my dad months before this happened. Paige and I had been dating for 6 months but I had never introduced the two. After our practice we met her outside so I could introduce her to Paige. She became very pale and told me we needed to go home right away. It wasn't until I went to kiss Paige goodbye when she dragged me to the car. She frantically called someone yelling about Paige. I thought it was my dad. That she wasn't alright with me being gay. That night me, Paige, my parents, and her dad met. He already didn't like me, saying I was a bad influence. Blah blah blah. They told us the truth. Paige became hysterical. She slapped her mother and told her she never wanted to see her again. That she hated her. She began throwing things and screaming. Her dad had to pin her down. I started crying. He told me that I would never see her again. My dad drug me out of Paige's house and locked me in the car. The next day Paige had moved schools and her phone was off. A week later she contacted me. Told me that we could be friends and nothing else. She couldn't date me because it was too weird. All parties agreed to let us be. Of course Paige's dad had to have control of the situation so two months later they moved"

" So Paige's mom is your stepmom?" Hannah asked. We all just looked at her. She just looked away.

" What about Paige's mom? She doesn't want to be a part of her life?" Aria asked.

" She does. Whenever she tries to talk to her, Paige keeps it all about me. Nothing personal. They have only talked a few times in the past few years"

"Can you blame her? This woman left her family and then went off and got another one" Spencer said loudly. This was all too much to take in. I began to feel sick again. Paige had lied to me about Leslie and her mom. What else had she lied to me about?

We piled into Spencer's car with Leslie following close behind. We arrived at the hospital and made our way straight to Paige's room. She was sitting up watching TV. Her face lit up when we entered the room.

" Please tell me you bought me some clothes" she said looking at us. I handed her the old sharks duffel bag.

" Thank you. I'm so sick of this stupid dress" she grabbing the hospital gown.

" Your toothbrush and hairbrush are in there too" Hannah said.

" Thanks. I'm going to take a quick shower before we call the doctor in" she slowly removed the covers using her good arm. I immediately stepped forward taking her arm. Spencer grabbed the duffel bag off the bed. I helped her to the bathroom door. She waited for Spencer to join us.

" Thanks Emily" she said. She turned and whispered something in Spencer's ear. Spencer looked at me apologetically before following Paige in the bathroom closing the door. I turned to find Hannah playing with the TV remote while Aria was texting on her phone. I took a seat in a chair next to the bed. I could do this. I had to keep it together for this to work.

**Spencer's POV**

" Will you please help me change?" Paige lightly whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement. I gave Emily an apologetic smile before following Paige into the bathroom. I laid her duffel bag on the toilet cover.

" I think the easiest way to do this would be to just let me wash you" I pulled the string in the back of the gown watching it unravel. Then I moved to the string down her back. I pulled the gown from around her. Her whole chest was ace bandaged. Probably because of her ribs. I removed the ace bandage. Her back was covered in bruises. I felt so bad for her. She turned around and was facing me. Her stomach was bruised. I could see the indent of her ribcage.

" Paige..."

" I know it looks bad but its already healing" she said looking away from me.

" It's ok. You will be all better and back in a bathing suit in no time" I smiled at her reassuringly.

" I can't wait to get home. I just want things to get back to normal"

" Turn around. Let me wash your back" She slowly turned around. I used a soapy wet cloth to wash her back. I rubbed gently across her back and in little circles.

" Turn" she slowly turned back facing me. I started on her shoulders and across her collar bone. Slowly working around her breasts. I felt my face flush. The truth was that I had come out that I was attracted to girls to my best friends years ago. I was bisexual and didn't make a big deal of it. I had never dated or even kissed a girl. I rubbed under her breast down to her stomach. I felt her wince under my hand.

" Sorry"

" It's ok. It's just sensitive." I continued to wash her skin. I rinsed the rag and rewashed her body. I had dressed two people this week. People who needed me. Being a Hastings I love being needed. I pulled her a button up shirt out of the bag. I buttoned it up on her while she brushed her teeth. She smiled at me through her white mouth. I giggled at the toothpaste dripping out her mouth. I finally got her dressed. Being easy not to touch her bad arm or stomach.

" I really don't want to take this off" she said pointing to her bandaged head.

" Just take it off so I can see what were working with here" I slowly unraveled the turban on her head. I laughed. I laughed right in her face.

" Thanks a lot Spence"

" I'm sorry. Let me go find some scissors" I said rushing out the door. I saw Emily pop up as soon as I came out.

" I need scissors and Hannah"

" Oh makeover time" Hannah said bopping out the room.

" Is she alright?" Emily asked.

" She is fine. Just needed help changing because of her bad arm." Hannah came back in with some scissors. I walked back in the bathroom holding the door open for her.

" Sit" she said to Paige. She took her seat on the toilet seat. Sitting down I could get a good look of her incision on the back side of her head. That had definitely shaved some of the back. A few of the stitches had caught strands her hair. Hannah used her hands to straighten as best she could.

" Hannah please don't go crazy"

" I'll do my best" I heard the first snip. The reddish brown hair fell to the ground. Another snip. Hannah pulled some hair back then cut again. She pulled the hair back up towards the front of her face. She looked at her face intensely.

" We are definitely not giving you bangs again. Those ones you had in 11th grade just killed me" She slanted the scissors giving Paige a bang. Not straight across. More at an angle. After a few more cuts she put the scissors down.

" All done" Paige stood up. He hair was short in the back with a fluffy top. A little bit of hair came forward angling over her eye. The hair on the top fell nicely on all sides covering up the stitches in the back. Paige looked in the mirror.

" You gave me a mullet!"

" It's not a mullet. It is so sexy"

" Paige it looks really good"

" You think so?" she said looking at me hopefully.

" Yea of course"

" It's not permanent. We will take you out tomorrow and get you a proper haircut" Hannah said.

" Were having dinner with your dad tonight"

" Do we have to?" she said slumping.

" Paige he wants to take everyone out to thank them for everything. Hannah and Aria drove here from New York"

" Of course. I'm sorry"

" Are you feeling ok? Do you not want to go out?" I asked worrying maybe she was tired.

" No. Let's do it. I have been sitting in that bed for days" she said smiling widely. She opened the door to the room while I gathered her things together stuffing them in the bag.

" Wow Paige. You look hot" Aria said looking up.

" Thanks. Spencer picked out my clothes. Can someone go let the nurse know I am ready to go?"

" Yea I'll do it" I saw Emily rush out the room. Paige sat on the bed putting on her shoes.

" So the nurse said that the doctor gave you the green light to go home but we have to wait because the doctor wants to talk to you before you leave. Also she gave me this" Emily said handing Paige a plastic bag. Paige laid the bag on the bed. Using her one good hand she pulled out a pair of shoes. She also pulled out a crushed cell phone. The last thing was her silver necklace. The one that looked just like Emilys.

" I am so glad they held onto this. Baby can you put it on me?" she said looking at me. I saw Emily's hands fly up but went back down quickly. I stepped behind her and clasped the necklace close.

" Looks like were going to have to get you a phone with that haircut tomorrow" Hannah joked to ease the tension that had just crept into the room.

" Yea I needed a new one anyway" Part of me was relieved she had to get a new phone. We had completely forgotten about her phone. It could have blown the whole operation. The door opened as Mr. Mccullers and the Dr. walked in.

" Hey dad" Paige said plainly. She was obviously still upset with him over whatever had taken place earlier.

" Paige it looks like everything checks out well. I just have a few instructions for you to follow. Firstly. Absolutely No pool until spring semester. No training or anything else. Second. I have wrote you a prescription for some pain killers. No more than 3 a day. Take with food. Your arm should heal in less than 2 months. Your ribs will take a little longer. Third. Do not mess with your stitches. They will disintegrate on their own. Uhhhh...what else? Do not lift any more than 20 lbs. Be careful with your head. Do not take any medications mixed with the painkillers. If you need a wheelchair one can be provided for you. If you feel any discomfort or lightheadedness then contact my nurse immediately. If no one has any questions then I will see you in 2 weeks for a checkup." No one said anything.

" Alright I will go get your sign out papers, instructions, and the prescriptions for you" he said exiting the room.

" So ladies where do you want to go eat?" Mr. Mccullers asked looking around the room.

" I don't know many places around here" Aria answered.

" Dad can we please go to Angelino's? I really want some pizza and pasta"

" Of course. Leslie will you be joining us?" he asked looking to the corner of the room. She was so quiet I had forgot she even came.

" Yes. Thanks" she said looking at Paige. Paige smiled at her. The nurse came in a few minutes later with a packet of paperwork. Paige signed with her left hand which was funny to watch considering her writing hand was in a cast. You couldn't even tell what she wrote.

Outside we all piled into our respective cars. Paige rode with me and the girls. She laid her hand on my leg as we drove. I stared at it for a moment before giving her a quick smile. I could feel Em's eyes on us as we drove. When we arrived at the restaurant Paige took a seat next to me with Emily sitting across from us. Hannah, Aria, and Leslie sat down to the right of Paige with her dad next to Emily.

" Paige do you know what you want?" her dad asked looking at the menu.

" What are you getting?" she said turning to me.

" I am going to go with the spinach sausage tortellini with alfredo sauce"

" That sounds good. I want that" she said smiling. The rest of the dinner was small chat.

" I didn't know this restaurant accepted strays" I heard Paige say. I looked up to see Caleb walking to our table. He rushed over giving Paige a half hug standing up. Careful not to squeeze her too hard. He put a little silver gift bag on the table. Paige pulled out a small device.

" No way!" Paige said loudly.

" Yes way. It is the brand new Iphone 5s. Already has all your contacts in it" he said proudly.

" I wonder how you got all that so quickly" Hannah said glaring at him.

" I really can't say considering there is a lawyer sitting at the table Hannah. If you have any questions let me know"

" It is awesome. Thank you so much" I watched her stick it in my purse on the back of my chair.

" Now you just need a haircut" Hannah added. We all laughed. This was going better than I had expected. It wasn't so bad. I could tell Emily was trying to keep it together. She hadn't talked much and her mouth was in a tight line. She kept her eyes mostly on Paige. A look of mere admiration on her face whenever the girl spoke. I watched as Emily took off her jacket. And it all unfolded.

" Emily, why are you wearing Spencer's necklace?" Paige asked. I saw the look of hurt on Emily's face. Her mouth open and then closed with no response.

" I I told her to hold onto it for me because I didn't want to lose it. I have kind of been freaking out the past few days" I said believably.

" Will you put it back on please?"

" Oh of course" I reached my hand out. I watched as Caleb helped Emily unhook the necklace. She slowly reached across the table laying it in my hand.

" I have to go to the bathroom" Emily said quickly before pushing away from the table. Hannah and Aria rushed after her.

" I just don't get why girls all have to go to the bathroom together" Caleb joked. For the first time I got a good look at Leslie. She sat down at the end of the table not saying a word.

" Leslie. What did you order?" I asked trying to include her in the conversation.

" I got the vegetarian lasagna"

" You don't eat meat. Neither does Aria" I said knowingly.

**Emily's POV**

I decided to take a nice hit bubble bath after dinner. The dinner went surprisingly well until Paige saw me wearing "Spencers" necklace. I poured a little bubble bath in the tub as it began to fill with water. It smelled like lavender. The room quickly filled with the sweet smell. I dropped my robe on the floor and stepped in the hot water. I lowered the rest of body in slowly just before I heard my bedroom door open.

" Em" I knew that voice from anywhere.

" In here" I yelled as soft as possible. Paige came peeking around the corner. She had her good hand over her eyes.

" Are you dressed?" she asked waving her hand in front of her eyes.

" You can look" I said quietly. She opened them and smiled when she saw me in the tub. She walked over and sat on the toilet cover. I saw her wince as she sat down.

" Your rib causing you problems?" I said leaning on the side of the tub facing her.

" A little. Just when I first put pressure on it"

" So...What's up?" She looked down scratching the back of her head. I could tell she was nervous about something.

" I was wondering if you could tell me what is wrong with Spencer. She is acting so weird. I mean cold." I could see the worry in her eyes. She looked like she might cry which made my eyes water.

" Paige I think she is just freaked out about the accident. We all our. She is really worried about you. She will get over it once she sees you getting better"

" Yea your probably right. That looks really comfortable" she said changing the subject.

" It really is. I love it" I said making eye contact with her. She continued looking at me. Finally I broke the contact and starting playing with some bubbles. I heard her giggle.

" Ow. Don't make me laugh" she said ending her laughter. I loved her laugh.

" Oh. Sorry" I said.

" Thanks for the advice. Enjoy the rest of your bath" she said getting up.

" Paige" I yelled after her.

"Yea?"

" I am glad your ok"

" Me too" I turned back around in tub and sank down into the water. I heard my breath as long as I could before I resurfaced gasping for air. I could feel the tears coming. I began sobbing heavily. I couldn't stop. My shoulders slumped down as I leaned back against the cold porcelain tub. I just sat there crying until the bubbles had disappeared and the water turned frigid.

"Emily" Hannah said running into the bathroom. I still kept crying.

" Emily I am so sorry this is happening to you. Your such a good person. This is just a test. Paige will be yours again in no time"

" A test. A test! Hannah have we not been through enough" I said between sobs.

" I thought this was going to be a fresh start. Away from Rosewood. Away from our demons. Away from the lies. I guess karma doesn't care where you move"

" Em everything will be ok. Come on lets get you out of here" She grabbed my towel off the sink opening it wide for me to step into. I let her wrap the towel around me. She hugged me tightly.

" Does this count as cheating because I think I will allow if I can watch?" We both turned to the door to see Caleb eying us.

" Caleb. Not now!" Hannah barked at him. He put his hands up surrendering and backed out of the room.

" I can dress myself Hannah. Thank you" I said politely. She smiled at me before walking out. I finishing drying off and threw on a tank with some shorts. I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail. Out in the living room I thanked the girls for coming to my rescue as always. We were in the middle of hugging when Paige came out her room. She was wearing some sweat pants and a sports bra. My eyes immediately went to her chest.

" I can put on a shirt if this makes you uncomfortable" she said breaking my trance.

" Oh no your fine" I said smiling weakly.

" Its just easier for me because it snap in the front."

" It's fine Paige. Really" I heard her tell the girls and Caleb thank you for everything. I made a note to look at her butt as she bent forward to give short Aria a hug goodbye. Even through the sweats I could see her plump butt from all the countless squats she did to keep her body in shape. A little while later I snuggled under the cover. Spencer laid next to me.

" So I have to tell you something" Spencer said slowly. I turned facing her leaning on my elbow.

" Paige has these cuts on her lower stomach. Not like cut cuts but like scars. They look old so they couldn't have been from the accident. There is a few of them"

" I know. I know. Their old. She used to, ya know"

" Oh ok. But she is ok now right?"

" Yea she doesn't do it anymore"

" Ok good"

" Wait you were looking down there?"

" Goodnight Em"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Paige's POV**

"_Mmhmmm" was all that escaped form my mouth. I could feel the warmth of her lips on my chest. All along my breasts. Her dark hair covering what was going on with my own body. I felt her tongue flick across my nipple. My whole body shivered. A tremor traveled down between my legs when she started sucking on my nipple. I could feel it between her teeth then on her tongue. She slowly pulled away biting my nipple before letting go completely. She made her way back up to my neck. She bit down harshly._

" _Ahhhh" I moaned as she began sucking my neck. _

" _Em. Please don't leave a mark. I really don't want to wear sweaters for the next two weeks" The dark haired girl just looked up at me with a devilish grin._

" _Can you take this shirt all the way off? I want to see you Paige" she begged lowly._

" _It's basically off" I said referring to the cami that was pulled down exposing my breasts to the open air. We laid on a picnic blanket in woods off one of our favorite trails. She didn't argue but instead pressed her lips against mine. I pushed my lips back against hers laying my arms on her back. I held her in my arms as our kiss deepened. Her tongue sliding into my mouth. I could feel her one hand undoing my jean buttons. I felt the button give way leaving an opening. She stopped our kiss looking down at my entrance. My panties were blue with a little star on them. She slowly unzipped my zipper. I felt her body lift off mine as she lowered her head to pelvis. She kissed my mound through my panties. My body shook under her touch. I could feel my body getting heated. She put both hands on each side of my hips tugging at my pants. I lifted my bottom so she could pull them down. I finished by kicking them off my legs. She looked over my body and I began to feel like a piece of meat._

" _Mmhhmmm" she said throwing her head back crazily._

" _Em. Why are you looking at me like that?"_

" _Because you look so good" she lowered her body back on mine. I felt her hand slide down my legs. She rubbed my mound over my panties. I began to breathe heavily at the pressure. Her lips slammed back on mine to stop the noise. I put both my hands on her cheeks pulling her closer to me. She started rubbing even harder._

" _Ahh. Em" That was all she needed. She pushed my legs open with her knee. In one swift motion her hand was under my panties. I felt one finger slide between my slit. _

" _Your so wet"_

" _Mmhmm"_

" _Paige can I?" I nodded furiously not wanting her to stop. She put another finger between my folds. She starting motioning her fingers up and down. Rubbing from my clit to my back. She was spreading my wetness. I could feel it on my thigh._

" _Em please" I begged. She kissed me softly on the lips and then I felt it. She pushed inside me. My mouth gaped open as she ended our kiss. It stayed open for a few seconds._

" _Breathe baby. Breathe Paige" she coaxed me seductively. Her fingers starting to push in and out of me. Finally I caught air and began panting. My hands wrinkling the blanket beneath me as I reached for anything to grab. My head flat on the ground as I looked straight into the night. I licked my lips as she continued her blessed attack on my temple. _

" _Oh Emilyyyyy"_

" _You sound so good"_

" _Emilyyyy" My hips began to lift off the ground forming a rhythm with her hand. She kissed my mound with her fingers still going. _

" _Oh damn Em" I could feel something building inside me._

" _What is this?" Everything just stopped. I felt so empty. I leaned up to find out why she stopped._

" _Emily why did you..." I hadn't noticed she pulled my cami up. I could see her looking at my stomach. My scars._

" _Paige answer me. What the hell is this? Did you do this to yourself?" she said looking at me with watered eyes. I immediately pulled my shirt back on all the way and sat up. _

" _Emily I know it's not sexy"  
_

" _Paige. I don't care about that. Did you do this?"_

" _Their old. From months before we started dating"_

" _Why? Why would you do that?"_

" _Emily. I wasn't so lucky before I met you. My life was complicated"_

" _So you hurt yourself? Are you crazy?" she was yelling now._

" _I needed something to take off the edge" I couldn't look at her. I played with some grass instead. I felt her grab my chin roughly._

" _Paige Grace Mccullers, do not look away from me!" I could see the tears stains on her cheeks. _

" _You will never do this again. Ever. I will always be here. You can always come to me about anything. Anything. Promise me Paige!"_

" _Emily I..."_

" _Paige. No. Promise me. Tell me I'm all you need. Tell me I am enough" she was sobbing now. Tears running down her face._

" _Emily you are. I stopped. I stopped doing it after our first date. You were so warm and welcoming. I felt like I didn't have to do that anymore. I had you. I promise these are old" _

" _Promise me Paige. No matter what. No more"_

" _I promise beautiful. Please stop crying" She wiped her face on her sleeve. I reached up and wiped a tear she had missed with my thumb. She laid her face into my palm. I rubbed her cheek gently. She reached out for my shirt pulling it up. I put my arms down resisting her attempt._

" _Off" she snapped at me. Then I watched her eyes soften in apology. I raised my hands up above my head. She pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it aside. She climbed back on top of me pushing me on my back. She started kissing my stomach. Tracing my scars using her tongue. Her lips came up to mine. She bit my lip and slid her tongue across it. She pressed our lips together more harshly than before. I felt the urgency in her kiss. Her hands held on tightly to my face as she straddled my legs between hers. We kissed for a little while longer. She then moved down to my stomach again. She left a trail of little wet spot down to my pelvis area. She removed my underwear with no struggle. She continued her kissed on my body. Her hands caressing my breasts. She grabbed them roughly squeezing and releasing them repeatedly. _

_I felt her finger return to my center. My wet center. This time she didn't play or wait for the green light. She rammed into me. I gasped as I threw my head back in ecstasy. She pushed one of her legs between mine without pause. She was straddling my leg grinding her own center against my naked leg. We both rocked back and forth as she entered me. We got a rhythm going. She was grinding against me while she finger fucked me harshly. She laid her head on my shoulder. Her dark hair laying across my chest. We rocked and rocked until I couldn't take anymore. _

" _Oh god EMILY. Baby" Her body also began to tremble on my leg. I lifted it a little higher. I felt her bite into my shoulder._

" _Oh fuck. Damn. Damnit. Please. God. EMILLLYYYYYY!"_

" Paige! Paige. Wake up" someone yelled from in the woods. I sprang up out of my sleep. Spencer was sitting on the edge of the bed shaking me.

" Paige are you alright?" Spencer asked concerned.

" I...I"

" It's ok. You were having a bad dream"

" Spencer I. I'm so confused"

" Just breathe. Your ok" She sat next to me. I leaned my head on her shoulder. I closed my eyes for a second.

" Are you guys alright?" my eyes snapped open to the sound of Emily's voice in the doorway. Then I felt a flood of wet between my legs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Paige's POV**

I bounded off of the bed and straight into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I felt my chest heave from the jolt of pain coming from my midsection. I had moved too fast.

"Paige, come out. Are you alright? What's wrong?" I heard Spencer say close to the door.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. Give me a minute" I squeezed my legs together trying to get rid of the growing sensation. I don't get it. Why would I have a dream like that? And about Emily! It felt so real like it was more of a memory. People always say dreams are vision of what you really want subconsciously. I didn't want Emily. I was crazy in love with the girl of my dreams. Definitely not her best friend! It had to be all the time we spent together this summer mixed with the strong pain killers I had taken before going to bed. Yeah. That was it. Finally the feeling between my leg began to ache. I leaned on the door.

"Aghhh" I groaned. I slammed my legs together hoping the pressure would relief some of the ache.

"Paige open the door. Whatever it is I can help. Please?" I heard Spencer plead. I could never say no to her. I opened the door slowly looking down shamefully.

"What is wrong?"

"How much of me yelling did you hear?"

"I didn't really hear much. You weren't really saying words. More like moans and groans"

"I'm sorry" I leaned on the edge of the door.

"Paige it is ok. You're just having trouble sleeping. I am going to make you some hot chocolate and we can just sit in the living room. Ok?"

"Sounds good" I still couldn't catch her gaze. I followed her into the living room with my head down. She laid a small blanket on me before going to the kitchen. I leaned my head back on the pillow cushion looking straight up at the ceiling fan. I took a few huge breathes and blew all the air out I could making my mouth make a farting noise. I snapped my head up when I heard a laugh come from in front of me. It was Emily she was seating on the coffee table. Her long dark hair flowing over her shoulders down past her chest. She was wearing very small shorts with an oversized sweater.

"I didn't mean to wake you" I said nervously averting my eyes away from her. Then it happened. Just like in my dream.

"Paige do not look away from me. You don't have to be sorry. It's early and I wasn't very sleepy anyway" She was smiling. Her giant dark orbs staring right at me. I didn't want to be rude and jerk away.

"I have to go get my phone" I said hurtling myself over the back of the couch with my one arm. I felt the jolt of pain in my stomach area again. I really needed to cool it with all the physical activity. I had all this pent up energy. No pool. No running. No training. I don't know what I was going to do. My phone was laying on my nightstand. I had an unread text.

**Paige let me know if you need anything- Dad**

I laid the phone back down. I stared at the picture of my "mom" it was the only thing I had of hers. Part of me wanted to throw it at the wall and burn the picture but after all those years I still had it sitting out for the world to see. I felt guilty for lying to everyone about my mom's "death" but I really didn't feel like explaining my past dilemma. When I moved to Rosewood I wanted a fresh start. I wanted people to see the new side of me not the dramatic party animal I had once been. So I just made up a story and of course dad went along with it because he hated her like I did. He felt betrayed like I did. We both needed a fresh start from the recently reopened wounds that the situation with Leslie had caused. A loud knocking at the door disrupted my thoughts. I walked out the room to find our neighbor standing on the front stoop.

"Hey. Sorry I know it's a little late but I kind of have a problem next door maybe you could help me with?" he said looking at Spencer.

"Is this your way of trying to get me to your apartment because that is a horrible pickup line?" We all laughed at her comeback.

"No seriously. Your roommate. The one with the bike has kind of lost it. I invited her to come to a small party and she has had way too much to drink. She keeps asking for Paigey" Both girls turned to look at me. My eyes darted back and forth between them before I finally stepped forward out the door. I didn't consider the fact that I didn't have any shoes on. I just cut through the small patch of grass dividing our walkways. He ran in front of me and opened the door.

"She is in the bathroom" he said pointing to the bedroom door in the back hall. I weaved my way through the small crowd of people. I stepped over the mess that made the bedroom floor making my way to the bathroom. I stopped when I saw Leslie in the tub. She hunched over the side of the tub playing with the drips of water that ran down to the floor.

"Leslie" I said walking closer to the tub. Her hand sprang up and she looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Hey sweetie. Are you ok?"

"Paigey! I want….I miss….I want *hiccup* you" she said reaching out for me like a small child does when it wants to be picked up. I used my good arm to slowly lower myself to the ground.

"Can I get a minute? I will get her out. I promise" I said smiling at our neighbor.

"V. What are you doing in there beautiful? You know you have a tub in your own room right?"

"Yea but it's not a big one. This one is huggeee" I laughed as her eyes grew big.

"You look tired" she said to me."

"Well I had to come get my maniac of a best friend out of a strangers tub" I said taking her hand in mine. Leslie turned her attention to the door. Spencer and Emily were standing there.

"How about we go and put some clothes on?" I said in a soft voice like I was talking to a child. Leslie turned back to me.

"I don't want to" she said pulling her hand away. I reached for it again this time holding it tightly.

"Fine I guess I am sleeping here too. I will just have to tell Dan we are moving in with him. Pay him rent. We'll just let Spence and Emily live alone"

"I have something to give you" she reached down on the other side of the tub and slipped something in my hand.

"I'm sorry I got it wet" It was my mother's ring. One I had given to her long ago.

"I can't believe you still have this. Here put it back on. No point in giving it back now." I said kissing her forehead. She smiled at me and then kissed the top of hand gently.

"I'm cold Mars"

"I am going to find you a towel and take you home. Alright?"

"Alrighttt" she said playfully. I struggled slightly with getting off the ground feeling the strain in my midsection.

"Can one of you ask Dan for a towel please?"

"Got it" Spencer said bouncing out the room.

"Mars" I hear behind me.

"Yea?"

" I'm so sorry"

" About what?" I said returning back to the tub area.

" About you. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this position. You wouldn't be injured" tears ran freely down her face.

" Hey hey. It's not your fault. It was an accident" I said rubbing her face.

" No Paige. You came running outside after me and it just happened" she laid her head in my hand.

" We were arguing about mom and you chased after me. Then this happened"

" Venus. I am fine. I promise. Look at me. I'm perfectly fine"

" But Paige your not" she was kissing the inside of my hand. Her wet face rubbing into my palm.

" I'm ok. I'm ok" I said. But she was right. Something felt so wrong.

" I'm ok" I repeated rocking back and fourth.

**Emily's POV**

The next few weeks were the hardest weeks of my life. School started and Paige still hadn't remembered a thing. My workload had already begun to pile up. I had trouble focusing and even more trouble actually doing my work. I would wake up, go to class, go to conditioning, go home, and sleep. On the days I had student government I tried to be social and meet new people but it was impossible. I felt so empty. Doing all these things without Paige. She was in two of my classes but she treated me just like a friend. We would sit together in class but that was mostly it. If we weren't talking about Spencer, we were talking about how conditioning for swimming was going. I could tell she was anxious to get back on track. Spencer threw herself right into school. She loved the heavy workload and responsibility of being in different groups on campus. She ran from class to class squeezing in as many as she could on her schedule. Then after she spent all her time at club meetings, studying, and working out.

Watching Paige fret over Spencer's every need and fitting to her schedule to spend as much time with Spencer as possible. Something we had did months before. Shaping our schedules so we could get maximum time together. She treated Spencer like she used treated me. I watched her observe Spencer and shape herself to please her. Getting coffee ready for her in the morning and keeping her school things organized. Always knowing where her things were. It was hard but I was hopeful waiting to get my love back. For that moment when she started looking at me like that again.

What made this whole ordeal even harder was that our anniversary was two weeks ago. I stayed in bed most of the day looking through my phone at our pictures and clutching on to her sweatshirt. It was a miserable day that she couldn't even remember. I felt as if I had been dumped.

" Do you want to move away from the air vent?" I heard Paige ask snapping me out of my deep thoughts.

" Oh. Um no this is fine."

" You sure because you have major goosebumps?"

" Oh. I hadn't even noticed" I said looking at my arm. We were sitting in the school coffee shop waiting for Spencer to have lunch with us. I rubbed my arms a little watching Paige write down some notes from a book. Her fracture in her arm had mostly healed and she had gotten the cast removed that morning.

" How's your arm feeling?" I asked trying not to be awkward.

" It feels great. It's definitely going to need more weight training since I haven't been using it. It got lazy" I laughed as she tried to make a muscle. She was still in amazing shape but for her it was getting weak.

" Sorry I'm late. I got stuck in class talking to my professor about that paper I was working on yesterday. He told me I needed to shorten it. I mean he says a 5 page paper and I wrote 10. So what?"

" We didn't order anything yet" Paige said smiling at Spencer.

" Actually I kind of have to go. I have a job interview in like an hour. I wanted to go home and change into something nicer"

" Says the girl wearing a pencil skirt and blazer. How much more professional can you get" I joked.

" You would be surprised what I have in my closet"

" Spencer. When do you have time for a job? I barely see you as is" Paige said sadly looking at Spencer's feet. She was holding Spencer's hand. She was right. Spencer barely paid Paige any attention. She was busy with school and extra curricular activities. It broke my heart to see Paige so hopeful all the time. Oh and of course she wasn't really her gf. Spencer gave a quick look to me.

" Paige I'm sorry. How about we spend some time together tonight? I'll be home at 6. I promise" I watched as Paige's head jolted up. She was smiling the most beautiful smile. The one I loved.

" I have to go but I will see you tonight" she said leaning down to give Paige a kiss on the forehead. Paige let go of her hand reluctantly and Spencer walked through the crowd out the door she had just came in.

" She never stops" Paige said with a weak laugh looking at her empty hand. I could tell she was embarrassed. I mean begging for attention from your own girlfriend. I couldn't blame Spencer. She had her own life. She couldn't just stop everything because of Paige's accident. I knew she was doing the best she could and that is all I could ask for.

" I have to go" she said before stuffing her books in her backpack. I seen her eyes glistening but before I could say anything she was gone. I wanted to cry. Not just for her, but for me too.

**Paige's POV**

" TADAAA!"

" Wow Paige. This is amazing"

" It took me all day." It really had taken me all day. After lunch I decided to do something nice for Spencer. I cooked homemade meatloaf, garlic potatoes, and string beans. I set it up on the kitchen table with some candles.

" Wine or beer Ms. Hastings?" I asked taking off my apron.

" Umm wine is fine"

" Sit. Sit" I said pulling out her chair. I took her jacket off laying it on the back of the couch.

" Paige. This looks amazing. I forgot you can cook"

" Well now that my arm is feeling better, you should get used to it" I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

" I'm really sorry we haven't spent much time together. I've just been so busy..."

" Being you. It's ok. I know" I took my seat across from her.

"Dig in"

" Mmhmm Paige that is so good" she said pointing at my potatoes.

" I mashed them myself. Figured I could give my arm a little workout. So how's school? Do you like your classes?"

" Their alright. The only ones I am really interested is "State to State Law" and " Insane Law"

" Insane Law?"

" It's a class about like psychopaths. Like a history of serial killers along with law about the insanity plea. The thin line between insanity and morals. My professor is this really cool young guy who makes you really think. Like he puts us in these twisted scenarios and we have to come up with solutions with analysis of why we chose what we did" I watched her as she spoke. The way she was so passionate in everything she did. I admired her thirst for knowledge and capacity for learning. We had barely spent anytime together along with her sleeping with Emily in fear of hurting me in her sleep. I know she slept wildly, nightmares of her sister's ex-fiance who stalked her back in high school still vibrant in her mind. My arm is better and my ribs hardly give me any problems. Soon enough things would be back to normal but I couldn't wait for that. Tonight was the beginning of our new start.

" Sounds fun"

" What about you?"

" All my crap is boring. It's all general ed for now. Biology, Anatomy, English, and Sports Medicine 1. I really just want spring to be here so I can get back in the pool"

" I know it's killing you but you have to let your body heal properly"

" I know. I know" We spent the next hour just talking about school and making small talk.

" That was great Paige. Thank you" she said picking up her plate.

" No. No. No" I said snatching the plate away.

" I'll clean. You have a surprise in the bedroom" I winked at her.

**Spencer's POV**

I walked down the small hall and opened my bedroom door. The room was illuminated by hanging crystal balls reflecting light all over the room. The colorful lights bouncing off the walls. She had cleaned our whole room. Done all the laundry and folded it nicely. On the bed there is a little wicker basket.

" For my love" read the little note clipped on the basket. Inside the basket I found a pack of note cards. I went through note cards like I went through underwear. I had been meaning to get more but Paige had beat me to it. There was a box of K-cups for my Keurig coffee maker I had got for graduation. A new Upenn thermos and a stylus for my Ipad. Everything I had told her I needed last week one morning. She remembered everything. I started to feel extra guilty. I really had been busy but the truth was I was avoiding Paige. She was perfect. She had been treating me so good. I wasn't used to it and I often got flustered because it was false hope. Her feelings weren't real. I knew it but she thought she was in love with me. I couldn't allow myself to get accustomed to something so great just to have it ripped away later. It wasn't fair and I was not that kind of girl.

" Did you like it?" I heard from behind me.

" I love it. You thought of everything" I said hugging her. She held me for a little longer than I wanted. Holding my waist close to her. I leaned back smiling at her. I thought she was going to kiss me.

" I'm gonna get ready for bed" she said walking into the bathroom. She closed the door and I let out a breath of relief. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I had been going for days making sure I was busy at all times and now with my stomach full I just wanted to sleep. I would take a shower in the morning. I slid out of my skirt throwing it to the floor. I settled on a t shirt and track shorts. I set the basket on desk smiling at it one more time.

" One more present?" I turned around. My mouth dropped to the floor. Paige was standing in the doorway of the bathroom wearing lingerie. I looked at her trying to take in all I was seeing. She had on a pair of black underwear with little pink bows on them. The front was see through lace that matched the see through bra with a giant pink bow on each boob.

" Paige..I..Umm" I couldn't get a word out. I could see her toned long legs and her clear cut abs. Her hair was in a tousled mess around her face. Her eyes shimmered in the light of the crystal balls. The rainbow colors shining on her skin. She slowly stepped towards me. I began stepping back. I knocked lightly into the desk. She pushed against me putting her hands on my waist. She looked at me with the sexiest eyes. I could see her biting her bottom lip. 

" Paige" and just like that I couldn't talk. She pressed her lips against mine taking a handful of hair in her hand. She pulled me closer. My eyes sprang wide open. I could feel her other hand on my hip. Finally my hands relaxed to my side. Her little wet lips molding into mine. That was it. I knew it then. I am so gay. So damn gay. Why didn't I have a girlfriend. A real girlfriend.

" Ah" I squeaked as she picked me up under my thighs. My legs automatically wrapping around her waist. Her broad hips easily holding my weight. She placed me gently on the desk. She pulled away and looked at me. I looked away my cheeks flushing red. She lowered her hand to match my line of sight. I smiled at her for being so cute. She slowly mashed our lips together again. Stepping forward she pushed my legs open. My arm went up around her back holding her into me. I felt her finger sliding against my leg. Up and down. Up and down. Then just up.

" Paige. Stop" I said softly into her shoulder.

" Spencer. I want you" she said into my neck. I could hear the desire in her voice. Her voice was low and husky just like I liked. Both her hands wrapped around my thighs tightly. Her thumbs digging into my inner thigh. She rubbed my legs up and down. Her soft hands causing my skin to heat up. This wasn't real but I knew I loved woman. I knew I was interested in them long ago but no one in Rosewood caught my attention except Paige. That ship had sailed long ago.

" Paige..."

" Spencer please" she interrupted me. Her lips grazed my neck gently. I barely felt her touch but my insides shook. She continued placing kissed on my collarbone. She pulled away meeting eye to eye with me. I held her gaze not knowing what to do. I felt her hands slipped up my sides past my hips. We kept our eye contact until I felt her hands under my boob.

" Paige. I can't do this" I said trying to pull back. Her hand instinctively met my back holding me close. She didn't say anything but instead laid her head on my shoulder. I slumped down into her. We sat like that for a few minutes. She finally loosened her grip and stood up straight. Her eyes were wet and her cheek were stained with tears.

" Is this about the accident Spencer?" she said looking right at me.

" No. It's not"

" Is it because I got hurt?"

" No Paige" She pushed away from me letting the cold air circle around me.

" Then what? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" she threw her hands up making gestures to fit her words. Even angry she was so fucking sexy.

" What? No Paige. It's not about you" I said looking down. She swooped in closer to me laying her hands gently on my legs.

" Please tell me. I don't know how to fix this. You have been acting completely crazy lately"

"Paige I've just been busy with school and getting used to our life here"

" Our life! Spencer we haven't been spending any time together. You have been in your own little world. Just tell me if I did something wrong. Please" she was begging me now. Her eyes were desperate for answers.

" Paige it's not you. It's me. I just need to fix my priorities"

" Spencer stop lying to me!" her hand slammed the desk next to me. I felt my heart leap in my chest.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't understand what's going on with us" her fist were clenched on either side of me.

" Hey I heard a noise..." I heard from the doorway. I looked up to see Emily. Paige backed away from me.

" Oh. I'm sorry" Emily said putting her hands up to her mouth. Her eyes looked around the room then back at us.

" Don't worry, your not missing anything" Paige said looking at the ground. Emily walked back out the room.

" Paige. Let me explain"

" I think you should sleep with Emily tonight. I want the bed to myself" she said before walking into the bathroom. I wanted to cry but nothing came out. She was perfect. And she thought this was her fault. I slid off the desk and walked out the room closing the door.

" What the hell Spencer" Emily said dragging me away from the door. I stopped walking once we were in her room.

" Emily. I can't do this anymore. She thinks there is something wrong with her. She thinks the reason we haven't spent any time together is her fault" My eyes started to swell up.

" We have to tell her the truth" I said between my tears.

**Paige's POV**

**Two weeks earlier**

" _So Paige. How are you feeling today?"_

" _I'm alright"_

" _How's your arm?"_

" _It feels a little weird but I'm getting used to using it again"_

" _And your ribs?"_

" _I think their doing alright. Sometimes I forget and move or turn too quickly causing sharp pains but other than that their fine"_

" _Good. Your physical from Dr. Manus says everything is healing right on track. I like the new hair cut"_

" _Thank you. I like it too"_

" _How's school?"_

" _Pretty well. I have all this extra time since I'm not swimming so my grades are excellent"_

" _And how is everything in your day to day? Are you experiencing any confusion or deja vu?"_

" _No. Not really"_

" _What about dizziness?"_

" _Nope"_

" _Seems everything is going well for you then. How is your relationship with Spencer?"_

" _We are not on the greatest terms right now"_

" _Why?"_

" _Things have just been weird since my accident. She treats me like I am a child. Like a little porcelain doll. Like I could break at any moment"_

" _You think she could just be worried about you?"_

" _At first I thought it was just worry. She was keeping her distance and being very stoic because that is just how she is. How she handles things she can't control. Which believe me, there are not a lot of things in the world that Spencer Hastings can not control. Now it has been over month and she still is acting weird"_

" _Weird how?"_

" _At first she slept with Emily for the first few weeks so that I could have the bed to myself until my injuries healed. Which was fine. Ok made sense. Things are just different. She doesn't kiss me. She doesn't touch me. Even with me healed she is still sleeping with Emily claiming she just wants to be safe. We haven't spent any time alone since we moved. She says it is because she is busy but people make time for people they care about"_

" _So it's the physical your worried about?"_

" _No. Not even just that. She just isn't the same and she won't tell me how to fix it. Or what I am doing wrong"_

" _Tell me about your prom"_

" _My prom?"_

" _Yes. Just tell me about that night"_

" _Okkkk. I wore a tux with a long skinny black tie. Me and Caleb wore matching tuxedos. I had a blue pocket square to match Spencer's blue dress"_

" _Tell me about the dress?"_

" _Hannah helped pick it out for her. I didn't get to see it until that night. It was short coming right above her knees. It was shiny. I...She wore heels with it. I think it was kind of ruffled"_

" _You seem to be having trouble remembering"_

" _I was tipsy most of the night"_

" _Did you dance with Spencer?"_

" _I...I'm sorry. I'm starting to get a headache. Can we finish tomorrow?"_

**Present Day**

I sat on Dr. Tate's couch listening to the recording of our session. I blushed in front of her, Spencer, and Emily ashamed that I couldn't remember our prom night. Was she trying to embarrass me? Put me further in the dog house with Spencer?

" The reason I asked them here today is to show you something very important. These two girls love you very much and we all want you to go back to living a normal life" I heard the doctor say. I looked at the two girls sitting next to me on the couch. I watched the doctor slide a photo across the table in front of the me. I reached for the photo. It was a photo of Emily and I. We were both dressed up. She was wearing the blue dress I described in our session. I was holding her from behind and smiling like a fool.

" I don't get it" I said laying the photo back down. She put another one on the table. I snatched it up quickly. Another photo of Emily and I. Us at graduation. I picked up another one. Emily and I with our Upenn acceptance letters. Another one of us at a swim meet. The last one on the table was of us kissing. We were sitting on her window seat kissing. My hand on her thigh and her hand holding my chin.

" Paige. Before the accident you and Emily were dating. Happily might I had" I heard Spencer say next to me. I was still staring at the photo in my hand.

" This is going to be hard to understand but I believe that your accident caused you to have a memory slip of Emily. Moments before you got hit by the car the last thing your eyes saw was Spencer. As your doctor I think that your mind held onto the image of Spencer right before the impact causing you to believe that Spencer is Emily. Keeping all her personality traits of what you remembered about her before hand but relating them to the feeling of love because it is the last thing your mind can remember before it was injured"

" So me and Spencer have never dated?" I said clutching the photo.

" No" I heard Spencer say. I could feel water coming to my eyes.

" Everyone has been lying to me for almost two months"

" When you first had your accident your state was very fragile. We feared that telling you would cause permanent damage. We wanted you to remember on your own"

" Emily and I dated. I mean we are dating?" I said finally looking up.

" Paige, you and I have been together for over a year. Our anniversary was about 3 weeks ago"

" I'm sorry Emily. I just don't remember" I close my eyes trying to come up with something logical. Something that made sense in all this chaos.

" Wait! I remember something. I remember laying on a blanket with you. You got upset about my stomach" Emily nodded to the doctor. I could see her watery eyes looking at me.

" Paige do you remember anything else?"

" I'm sorry. That's it."

" It's ok. Emily was their something significant about that night?"

" It was the first night I saw the scars on her stomach. It was also the first night we had sex" The last part she said meekly.

" Paige. How does all this information make you feel?"

" I don't know"

" Do you still love Spencer?"

" I don't know. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. She is a really amazing girl but I haven't felt a connection with her since the accident. I guess my mind tricked me into thinking I loved her"

" Exactly Paige" the doctor said.

" What do I do next?" I asked looking at Spencer then Emily before returning my eyes back to the doctor.

" That's up to you Paige. Just know that no one here was trying to trick you or hurt you. They all love you very much. It was confusing for everyone"

" Can I talk to Spencer alone?"

" Of course" I watched as her and Emily left the room.

" So this is real? We never dated?" I asked not looking her directly in the eye.

" Paige. I'm sorry. You are one of my best friends and I didn't know how to deal with this. I mean how does anyone deal with something like this"

" So everything in my head I either made up or is based off Emily? I mean things I know about you are real but I only know them because we are friends but my mind made me think I loved you. Don't get me wrong you are a great girl but even if you guys hadn't told me we wouldn't have worked. Right?"

" Yeah I think your right" she reached across the couch and took my hand.

" No more lies. I promise. I will do anything to help you"

" I want to remember but nothing is coming to mind"

" The doctor said you could remember at anytime. Something so small could trigger your memory"

" Or I could never remember. What am I supposed to do?" I felt the couch cushion sink in as she sat closer to me. She leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

" No way. That is just weird" I said backing away from her.

" No it's not. You would have done it before the accident"

" Ok fine. What if it doesn't work out?"

" Then it will be a learning experience" she said getting up.

" Remember. Ballsy women" she said back to me before opening the door. Emily walked in and sat in the chair across from me. We both sat in silence for a minute or two.

" Paige I am so sorry. I only did it because the doctor said it was the best treatment. I wanted to tell you right away" Emily blurted breaking the silence. I just looked at her. I mean she was gorgeous. Not a doubt in my mind that she was a beauty who I was attracted to. And that dream! I stared at her long and hard. Nothing other than flashes of that dream came to mind. I stood up and walked around the back of the couch. I took a few steps farther back. She was just looking at me. I was hoping something would spark. It would be like a love movie and all of sudden I would remember. Instead I took in her long dark hair under her white beanie. The Rosewood sharks lanyard that held her keys around her neck. Nothing. But still looking at her sitting there I felt something. I didn't know what it was but I was tired of this empty feeling inside of me. This longing for something. Whether it be this girl or the swimming pool. I needed something.

I returned back to my spot in front of the couch but I didn't sit. Instead I leaned down on one knee trying not to wince at my stupid midsection. Her eyes sprang open in surprise and confusion. I'm not sure which one. I tilted my head slightly up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I pulled back to look at her reaction. Her eyes were closed but I could see the water bunching on her eyelashes. She slowly opened them looking right into my eyes. Those beautiful dark eyes. I felt like I had looked at them a thousand times before. One of those things where you know you have seen that person somewhere but you cant match the face with the place. This felt like that 100 times intensified.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is a filler chapter. More information about Paige's past. The next chapter is going to kill Paily fans. Sorry guys!

Please review with ideas!

Chapter 8

**Paige's POV**

" 27, 28, 29, 30" I finished in my head as I completed my third set of push ups. It had been two weeks since I found out the truth about my love life. Things were OK I guess. Spencer had gone back to normal being sarcastic towards me and helping me with school. Emily was giving me my space. I told her I honestly didn't know how I felt about her and that things were still confusing for me. I had started to pay more attention to her noticing certain quirks that I could definitely see were cute about her. I slept on the couch because I didn't want to confuse myself or hurt Emily. A part of me was still attracted to Spencer. She just had a way about her that drove me insane. The good kind of insane. She was bossy and deliberate. Which was kind of hot. I felt like a lost puppy following her around for the past two months but part of me really liked being guided. Be controlled. Then their was Emily who I evidently had a history with. She was cute and so sweet. I still couldn't remember anything from my past with her but certain times I would get a warm fuzzy feeling towards her.

My arm was basically healed and my ribs were feeling pretty good. Physically my head was doing great but mentally I was a mess. My schedule was the same everyday. I get up and go to my classes. Jog around campus a few times before heading home. After finishing my homework I would start dinner for the girls. I had started a rigorous workout regimen. I would jog around campus and then to the apartment. Then I do 50 reps of jumping jacks, push ups, crunches, squats, lunges, and other various workouts. I still hadn't been cleared to go to the pool so I was banned from the pool area. I wasn't even allowed in the gym. Which was fine with me, I liked to workout on my own anyway. With everything going on around me. Finding out the truth, adjusting to college life, and living with my crazy little sister was really getting to me. Me and the girls sat down I explained everything with Leslie and my mom. Everyone was really understanding. With all the stress my body was the only thing I felt I could control. I had to get back into shape for spring semester. Swimming and track were the only things that I understood with no confusion. Pushing my body to the limit everyday so I fell asleep exhausted was all I could do right now.

" 48, 49, 50" I counted aloud as I pushed up off the ground one final time. I hopped on to my feet and dusted my hands off. I was in Emily's large bathroom. I had ran the shower at the beginning of my workout so I could fill the room with steam causing me to sweat even more. I did all my workout in the bathroom. Just as I was throwing water on my face I heard a knock at the door.

" Come in" I said as I dried my face with a hand towel.

" Paigee" the blonde sang as she swung open the door.

" Hannah?" I asked turning to her.

" In the flesh" she said opening her arms.

" Hannah I am really gross. You don't want to hug me. What are you doing here?"

" It's Friday. Me and Aria are here for the weekend. Emily didn't tell you?" she asked looking at me questioningly.

" Oh. It is Friday. I totally forgot. Let me shower and I will be right out" She smiled at me and walked out the room. I had completely forgot Hannah and Aria were coming this weekend. I had forgot it was the weekend. I just had too much on my mind.

After I showered and got dressed I met everyone in the living room.

" Is this a private moment?" I asked when I saw Aria on top of Hannah on the floor. Everyone laughed at me.

" No. Aria was just showing us some of the moves she learned in her self defense class" Spencer explained.

" I mean not that I mind this" Hannah said with a wink. Aria slowly got up and took a spot on the couch leaving Hannah cross legged on the floor.

" I really love my class. It is really interesting and makes me feel powerful. Makes me feel in control" Aria said aloud.

" Not to mention the hot teacher" Hannah sang.

" Having a hot teacher does help attendance" I heard Aria say as I walked into the kitchen. I poured myself some orange juice and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. I was leaning on the counter eating my apple when a thought hit me. I had seen a poster for kickboxing hanging in the courtyard. Maybe what I needed was to get out the house. I wasn't allowed to swim but I could put all this pent up energy somewhere else. I chucked the apple core into the trash can and ran into the room to grab my shoes.

" I forgot I had to go return this book today before 1" I said to everyone in the living room.

" OK. Well hurry because were going to the mall" Hannah said from the floor.

" Yea of course. I'll be quick" I made my way outside and headed towards campus. I knew how impatient Hannah could be so I picked up my pace to a slow jog. I made it to campus in no time. I looked around at the various stands and directories trying to remember where I had seen it. Finally I found it putting the number in my phone. I turned back the way I came to see a black motorcycle pulling up. A short blonde stepping off the bike. I hadn't seen much of Leslie since I found out the truth. She had made new friends and used them to avoid the apartment. Or me rather. She pulled off her helmet and shook her hair. She started to walk towards the library when I saw a guy approach her. He was a big guy wearing a blue ball cap. They were evidently arguing. I could see their hands flying as they spoke. I could make out words but their voices were loud. People were beginning to stare. Leslie started to walk away and the guy turned to step in front of her. He lifted his head as he continued to yell at her. Kevin. I could see his face now and I felt my stomach heave. My legs instinctively began to move forward. I weaved between people without even really looking at them. The closer I got, the clearer I could hear the conversation.

" It has nothing to do with you. I just don't want to be with you" I heard Leslie plead.

" How can you say it has nothing to do with me? It has everything to do with me" I heard him say.

" Kevin. It has been almost a year. We are over."

" Leslie we are so good together. I just want a good reason you won't give me another chance. And not I don't know or it just wasn't working out. Give me one good reason and I will leave it alone forever"

" Because she is with me" I said finally reaching her side. Leslie turned to look up at me.

" P-Paige. I didn't know. Honest" he said looking at me with wide eyes.

" It's fine. She probably didn't say anything because we were trying to keep it quiet. We have to go now" I said gently tugging her arm away from him.

" What the hell is going on?" I asked once we were out of ear shot.

" Kevin found out where I moved thanks to mom and he wants another chance" she said blankly. Kevin was an old friends of ours. He was one of the few people we hung out with before I moved away. The moment I moved away he made his move on Leslie, betraying me. And she dated him. She called to tell me she was dating him a few weeks after I moved. I freaked at first. I was mad at him not her. He hurt me. Went after my ex when we were supposed to be best buds. I ignored his calls, messages, and emails. That was the first time I had any interaction with him in two years. We reached her bike and I could tell she was shook up.

" Has he been bothering you?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders.

" Not really. I mean we tried to stay friends after the break up but he always wants more. I told him since I was going to college that there was no chance of us getting back together. I didn't even tell him where I was going to school. Mom always liked him so I'm sure she was excited to tell him exactly where I was" she said the last part sarcastically. I looked back at the spot where we had been standing to see him still standing there.

" I don't think he believes you" she said looking where I was looking. I didn't want Kevin here any more than she did. I moved my hands down reaching for hers. I leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips.

" I think that might help" she said smiling once I pulled away.

" I have an idea. Just go with it" I pulled her helmet off the handle bars and gently placed it on her head. She hopped on her bike throwing her leg over the seat. I hopped on behind her and gave him a wave before she sped off down College Ave. When we were away from campus I pointed at a small park for her to pull over.

" Did you see his face? Jealous much" Leslie joked under her helmet.

" Priceless" I said leaning back.

" Thank you for that"

" No worries. I don't want to see him here anymore than you do. What did you ever see in him anyway?" I asked.

" I was lonely Paige. My best friend and girlfriend just disappeared out of thin air one day. We had a common thing that brought us together. You and Kevin used to be pretty close"

" Yea well those things tend to change when the moment your out the picture your best friends jumps all over your girl" I say climbing off the bike.

" Paige you broke up with me!" she yanking off her helmet.

" I know. I don't even know why"

" I'll tell you why. Because our parents thought it was weird for us to be together even though were not blood related. I never got the big deal since your mom and dad want nothing to do with each other. You just had to follow daddies rules though"

" Look I'm sorry I hurt you but it was confusing for me. My dad telling me that it was wrong even though were not related through blood. That it would be weird and I should feel ashamed for thinking it wasn't wrong"

" Yea I know. It's not your fault. Let's just drop it" she said putting her helmet back on. I immediately snatched it back off.

" What are you doing?" she snapped at me.

" Were talking. Your not just going to drive away and avoid me"

" I'm not avoiding you"

" You so have. You have barely been at the house. We live together and I talk to you less than when we lived hours apart"

" I'm not avoiding you. I met some friends and I have been hanging with them"

" and sleeping with them too apparently"

" No just one girl. Remember the sheets girl.

" Yes I remember her. I thought that was a one time thing"

" No she ended up being pretty cool" I could feel my blood boiling. I hadn't been this angry in so long. Back before I moved I used to have rage episodes. I would literally blackout in a fit of rage. I never could remember what happened during them but my dad told me I threw things, screamed, and was borderline violent. I hadn't had one in years but this was the feeling I remembered.

" Cool. Guess I will see you never then" I said storming off in the opposite direction.

" Paige wait" was all I heard behind me before I felt a crippling pain then darkness took me.

"Paige. Paige" I was looking up at the blue sky. I groaned at the feeling in my leg.

" Paige. I'm going to call the ambulance" I heard Leslie say.

" No. No hospital. What happened? Did I hurt you?"

" What? No of course not. You passed out"

" I thought maybe I was having an episode" I said straining to sit up.

" You mean like that night?" she said rubbing my back.

" Yes. That was my last one. Well no I think I had one at the hospital when they told me Spencer didn't want to be with me. I just want to lay down"

" Let's get you back to the apartment. Are you alright to get on the back of my bike? If not I can walk and come get it later" She said pulling me to my feet.

" I feel fine. I just want to lay down"

" Way to be quick Paige!" Hannah said jumping up.

" I-I'm sorry" I said looking at the ground.

" Well let's go" she said.

" Actually Paige doesn't feel too good" Leslie said coming in the door behind me.

" What's wrong? Emily said standing up.

" I just don't feel too good. I think I've been pushing myself too hard and it finally caught up with me. I'm just going to lay down. You guys go have fun" I said walking past them to the hallway. I stepped aside and let Leslie go into her room first before following her in.

" Do you want to take your jeans off?" I hear Leslie say.

" Yea I'm going to put on something more comfortable. Be right back" I said leaving her room. The girls were still in the living room. I slipped into Emily's room where my clothes were now. I threw my jeans in the corner and put on some loose fitting sweat pants. As I was putting my hair into a ponytail I saw Emily come in the room.

" Are you sure your alright?" she said sitting on the bed.

" Yea I'm fine. Just want to lay down"

" Oh sorry" she said getting off the bed. She pulled the covers back.

" I am going to chill in Leslie's room. Thank you though"

" No problem. Guess I will see you later" she said reluctantly leaving the room. I followed behind her but going down the hall the opposite way.

" You look tired" Leslie said laying across her bed. I plopped down laying on my back.

" I guess I am. I've been working really hard to try to find myself. I can't talk to Spencer. I can't talk to Emily. Your never here. So the only thing I have is to keep myself busy with working out"

" I'm sorry I haven't been here. I'll try to be around more" I just nodded.

" Why did you blackout back there? You usually only have a fit when your really upset about something or angry" she said sitting on her knees.

" I don't know. I guess part of me is kind of pissed at myself for letting my dad come between us. I mean the way I see it is if your dad never would have met my mom two years ago we would still be together. Ughhhh. I don't know. I'm just really confused"

" Paige it's OK. I like talking with you like this. Just raw and honest like we used to. We used to talk about everything. No filter"

" No boundaries" I said giggling.

" Hey remember when you slapped the shit out of Kristen Cane because she called me a dyke"

" Hell yea. I remember"

" Tell me how about 3 months ago she added me on facebook and her sexual orientation is lesbian. I was flipping out. She apologized and tried to ask me out. I told her no fucking way"

" She is crazy. Always was" I said slapping her leg.

" I think the reason I got so worked up earlier was because I was jealous. Jealous of you being with Kevin. Jealous of you being with sheet girl" I said avoiding her gaze.

" Do you wanna sleep now? I know you haven't been getting much sleep" she said tapping the bed next to her. I rolled over and climbed under the covers. She wrapped her arm around my waist as I snuggled back into her.

" Your warm. Are you sure your not sick Paige?" she said leaning on her elbow.

" Your room is just hot" I said flipping the covers back. I stood up and pulled off my sweat pants.

" Better?" she said laughing. I crawled back in bed and she put her arm around me once again.

" Paige geesh. Shave your legs"

" Who the hell am I trying to impress?" I said slapping her hand.

" Are you not going to say anything about what I told you?"

" What do you want me to say Paige? That I've missed you and holding you right now is all I have dreamed about for two years" Her voice was shaky. I rolled around facing her.

When I woke up my body was on fire. The room was so fucking hot. Leslie was still sleep but she was laying on her back, mouth open wide. I looked over at my phone on the table. It was 6:30. We had literally slept the whole day away.

" V get up! It is 7:30" I said slinging my legs over the bed. I stretched my arms over my head.

" Feed me" she groaned behind me.

" Yes. Food. Come on"

I walked up the hall and could see the light from the living room. Everyone turned to look at me. Hannah busted out laughing.

" What?" I said looking at their faces.

" Uh Paige. Where are your pants?" Emily said pointing at my legs. I looked down. I was in some gray boy shorts. I turned quickly and dashed into the bedroom. I could hear them howling in the living room. I threw my jeans back on from earlier and brushed my hair.

" OK look I have pants on now" I said stepping back in the room. They were still laughing. I turned to see what they were laughing at. Leslie's hair was a complete mess tasseled around her hair. I let out a small laugh.

" What the hell is everyone laughing at?" she said smirking.

" Your hair" Aria said quietly. Leslie put her hands on her hair.

" Fuck. Paige. Why didn't you say anything?" she said stomping back into her room. We laughed.

" I wasn't looking at your damn head" I said walking into the kitchen.

" Paige are you hungry? We were about to go get some food" Emily said from around the corner.

" Yea I am actually really hungry"

" Do you want to go with us? Were gonna go to college diner"

" That sounds great" Leslie said coming into the kitchen.


End file.
